League of Legends: Unsilenced
by StrigonOne
Summary: Update: Chapter 3 up! Finally. Kassadin and Sona find themselves drawn together by the hands of fate. Although Kassadin thinks nothing of it at first, he finds that his relationship with her is not an accident.
1. Gray

**Unsilenced.**

With another match settled and done, Kassadin retreats to the Institute dormitories. Ever so weary of the battles, Kassadin draws a deep sigh. After what had seemed like a very very long time, Kassadin admitted to himself that he was tired and wanted to take a good long rest. He closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.

"Kassadin" a soft voice echoed.

"Hmm?"

"Kassadin" the voice called again

"Who's there?" Kassadin reply echoed

"I'm just a voice, concerned for your well being." the voice echoed again

"I.. I must be dreaming." Kassadin reasoned

"I know your struggles Voidwalker."

"Nobody knows me. Nobody knows of the weight of the burden I carry."

"Oh but I do. Every step of the way, I see you struggling within."

"Who are you?"

"A voice. A voice in your eternal darkness."

"...Katie?" *

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Don't play games with me!"

"Not a day goes by without you thinking about her."

"ENOUGH!"

Kassadin jerks from his bunk after awakening from the mysterious dream. He looks around his quarters to see if anyone was around.

Nothing. Only darkness.

"I'm becoming too tired for this." Kassadin leapt off his bunk and went outside to get some of that cavern breeze he liked so much. Nobody ever understood Kassadin. The Void changes a lot of things. So many things that you seem distant to yourself as well. He was still human after all, only changed by the Void. But he accepted that fact and went on with what life had to offer him before and during the League.

"Kassadin, you're not very friendly with others aren't you?" the soft voice returned.

Kassadin looked around. He was alone but it didn't look like he was still dreaming.

"Where are you? Why are you doing this to me?" he demanded

"Silly. I told you already. I'm concerned for your well being."

"If you truly are concerned then you would should yourself to me this instant!"

A short silence followed. Then a note, struck from some sort of instrument. Then a melody breaking out into a song.

"That melody." he whispered.

Kassadin turned around to see the Maven of Strings looking at him with her calm gaze.

"Sona."

The Maven approached Kassadin without even the slightest hint of caution. She seemed pretty confident that he would not hurt her. Kassadin was peeved by this as most other people would approach him with caution, even the summoners. He was not in the mood for a fight, so instead turned to face the breeze again. Sona stopped at a considerable distance from Kassadin.

"Maven. What brings you here? It is unusual that you'd come visit me. You of all the champions who would."

"I have been observing you for quite some time now."

"And your point being?" he said hostile like.

"I.. I can't tell you my intentions just yet.."

Kassadin raised an eyebrow. The tone she said that in had a shy intonation to it. It peeved Kassadin further. Sona could have not picked a better time to approach him. A time when Kassadin was feeling tired and not his usual self.

"How come that you can convey your thought to me Maven? I thought only summoners can hear you?" he inquired.

"I can convey my thoughts to anyone. I only choose to be heard by summoners because they're the ones controlling me during the League fights. Besides, the rest of the champions are rude."

"Rude? I don't see how the rest of the champions-"

Sona gave him a mean look and crossed her arms. It dawned to Kassadin that most of the female champions had big "racks". Seeing that, he didn't want to know which among the male champions were being rude to Sona. Not even how Sona knew that they were rude. Kassadin sighed.

"Then why do you still bother wearing that dress?

Sona pointed her gaze downwards, toward the dress that she was wearing. Nothing more than the usual dress that she wears during League fights.

"I like this dress. Besides, it's not like I have anything else to wear. The whole of my wardrobe is kinda like this. Some even more revealing than others."

"Then stop wondering why the rest of the champions are rude."

Sona frowned. She didn't like the way Kassadin was talking to her. It's like Kassadin was acting like some big brother of sorts. He sounded like a parent being concerned for a child. Sona on the other hand wanted something else. She wanted more of a personal relationship.

"You're so mean to me. Why can't you be more accommodating?" Sona whimpered

"I'm mean to everyone. I'm meaner to those Voidborns. Even more so at Malzahar."

"Can't you make an exception? You're still human Kassadin. Just.. a bit different."

"I am human. And I am different. But my difference with the others is that I am protecting this realm from the Void. I have seen the horrors that contain it and I do not want those things gushing forth from a rift, killing and terrorizing all that they see. A lot of things are at stake here. I have not time for things like friends.. and love."

"But.. maybe you could use someone who'd give you a sense of belonging every once in a while. Someone who'd provide you with some love. Someone who'd actually love you."

Kassadin looked away from Sona and ignored her last statement. He just stared continually at the caverns seemingly thinking about his daughter, Katie. It saddened Sona to see Kassadin this way. That he may never see his daughter again, that he shunned himself from the rest of the champions. That he goes out of his way to protect this realm from the terror of the Void. Sona was thinking that maybe it saddened Kassadin too, even for a little bit. She felt ashamed for forcing herself onto him when he has more important things to worry about.

Kassadin turned towards Sona with a stern look in his face.

"Maven, I apologize for my hostility towards you. I'm not used to talking with anyone, especially with a fair woman like you. But I thank you for this conversation. You have helped me calm a bit."

Kassadin waited for a response from Sona but she just stood there with a light expression on her face. "Was it something I said?" Kassadin thought.

"Maven? Have I said something rude? Maven? Did I say-"

In a swift motion, Sona moved in closer to Kassadin and gave him something that he hasn't felt in a while. A hug. Never in a long time had Kassadin felt so light inside. He forgot what it felt to be hugged. He slowly wrapped his own arms around Sona and squeezed tightly.

"I'd kiss you if you weren't wearing that mask all the time. And it seems like you've forgotten what it feels like to be hugged."

"I-I have forgotten Maven. I've not been hugged by anyone for a long time that it almost seems like an eternity."

"Please, call me Sona. I don't like to use titles. It's not very personal between us."

"Very well, Sona."

Kassadin unclasped himself from Sona and turned away. Sona was perplexed.

"Kassadin? What's wrong?"

He turned to her with a guilty look on his eyes.

"I'm sorry for saying this but I don't think I'm ready for a real relationship with you. I'm not exactly 'remade' for relationships."

Sona stared at Kassadin for a while and broke into a silent laughter. Kassadin was sure that she was laughing for real since he could not hear her in his mind.

"Oh you silly Kassadin. We can always work things out. Not everything is perfect at the first try."

"I suppose. What do you suggest?"

"How about you and I go out for some food? I heard that Ahri has opened up a dimsum shop at Valoran."

"Lead the way then Mav- I mean, Sona."

Sona smiled as she grabbed Kassadin's arms and went on their way to Valoran for some of Ahri's dimsum. Kassadin was still unsure of what to think of his newfound relationship with Sona, but he was certain that it would work out fine. A little time with Sona couldn't possibly change his overall predicament.

"I've been thinking dear, how about I move over to your place so I can take care of you?"

"Dear?!"

Maybe he misjudged the situation after all


	2. Blue

**Unsilenced: Blue**

Weeks after Sona confessed her feelings for Kassadin, an agreement between them emerged. They would not engage in a serious relationship just yet until either of them were ready. They would also keep the relationship a secret until they were ready to officially declare it to the League or to all of Valoran for that matter. Thought they were not engaged in a serious relationship, it looked as though they have been a couple for a long time already.

Today, the couple decided to have a trip around Demacia to look for a different place to have their romantic dinner later in the evening. Not wanting to attract attention, Sona decided to dress herself as an ordinary citizen. She dressed in her most ordinary looking robe (still looked elegant nevertheless) and tied her hair in a ponytail. Kassadin simply removed anything from his attire that would probably inflict non-intentional wounds on others of they were to wander close. It's like his normal attire with no spiky things. They stuck close to each other like most couples do but did not hold hands as to not give away the secret relationship. But it did not help either way. From some distance away, Ezreal and Blitzcrank happened to be watching the couple.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Ezreal

"CRYSTAL CLEAR"

"That leads me to ask, did those two consult your matchmaking services?"

"THEY DID NOT CONSULT MY MATCHMAKING SERVICES. MY OBSERVATIONS LEAD ME TO BELIEVE THAT THE TWO HAVE SOME SORT OF RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER."

"Now now, let's not jump to conclusions..."

Ezreal paused for a while.

"But just to make things clear, I think I'll ask. It never hurts to ask does it?"

"NO. IT DOESN'T."

"Come on."

Oblivious of the two following them, Kassadin and Sona continued on their merry time together in the streets of Demacia. Sona seemed to be in a cheery mood. She then stopped at the window of some clothing shop to look at the dresses displayed.

"_Fancy something you see?_" Kassadin asked Sona

"_Maybe~ What do you think?_"

"_You could use a new dress. And I see one that could look good on you._"

"_Can we try it then?_"

"_Why not. Come on._"

Nearby, Ezreal and Blitzcrank continued to approach the two with extreme prejudice.

"WHY ARE WE APPROACHING THEM AT A SLOW PACE?"

"Because it struck me that this is Kassadin we are dealing with here. Who knows what he's doing with Sona. For all we know, he's holding her hostage."

"HOLDING HER HOSTAGE FOR WHAT PARTICULAR REASON?"

"How in Valoran should I know? A void summoning ritual or maybe some weird fetish with magical instruments, you pick one. Now come on"

The two approached the clothing shop and peered at the window to see what was going on inside. There they saw Kassadin waiting right outside the changing room with a blank expression on his face. At the next moment, Sona got out of the changing room dressed in a rather beautiful robe. She spun around, showcasing the robe to Kassadin. After a moment of consideration, Kassadin seemed to nod in approval. Sona blushed from Kassadin's compliment and then returned inside the changing room.

"Alright Blitz, seeing as how you're too big to fit inside the shop, you wait here. If anything bad happens, pull me out."

"ALRIGHTY THEN."

Ezreal gulped as he entered the shop. Almost immediately, Kassadin noticed his entry. Ezreal braced himself for a confrontation with Kassadin, he approached carefully. To his surprise, Kassadin reluctantly waved at him as if he was acknowledging his presence. Relieved and confused, he lowered his guard and walked towards Kassadin.

"Uh.. Good day Kassadin."

"Good day to you as well Ezreal. What brings you to this shop? Looking for dresses as well?"

_He's cracking jokes? I'm starting to doubt if Kassadin is the one who's doing the hostage thing._

"Err.. no. Actually I've come to ask you a question."

"And what question might that be?"

Ezreal thought for a moment before asking his question.

"Is there.. something going on with you and Sona?"

Expecting an answer, Ezreal only got silence from Kassadin. Kassadin crossed his arms and looked at Ezreal sternly. Ezreal shifted uneasily, not quite expecting this reaction from Kassadin. At any moment he was already prepared to be pulled by Blitzcrank. But Kassadin simply stood there as if he was waiting for something to happen. It was at that moment that the curtains to the changing room shuffled and out came Sona.

"Errr.. Kassadin, it was just a question. No need to get all creepy and stuff." Ezreal blurted out

"_Ezreal._"

"Woah. What was that? Who is that?"

"_Ezreal. Calm down please._"

"-Sona?"

"_Yes. Now may I ask you to not make such a ruckus?_"

"How is it that you can speak to me through my mind? I thought only summoners can hear you?"

"_I can speak to anyone through their minds. But I only choose to speak to summoners. And in some special cases, other champions._"

Ezreal was astounded by the fact that Sona could communicate with other champions that he forgot that he asked Kassadin a question.

"This is amazing Sona! How come you've not revealed this fact to other champions?"

"_I've just chosen not to. I let my music do my talking for me. More often than not, people do not mind me not being able to speak. Such is my unfortunate predicament but it did not stop me from being able to control the hearts and minds of men through my strings._"

"That is all well Sona but do you know how much the League would know about you if they knew that you could convey your thoughts through our minds?"

"_The League already knows so much about me Ezreal. They need not know more._"

"I see where you are going with this. But if you don't want it, I'll not push you."

"_Just one more thing Ezreal. Nobody else will know about this. The whole thing with Kassadin and me as well as the fact that I can convey my thoughts to other champions. Are we clear on that? If I ever hear rumors spreading throughout Valoran about those two things, who knows what Kassadin will do._"

Kassadin motioned threateningly to Ezreal. Ezreal understood immediately.

"I-I understand the conditions very well Sona. This whole thing will be kept secret. I promise you that."

"_Good~ Now if you'll excuse us._"

Ezreal left the shop with an uneasy feeling stirring up inside him. Kassadin was the lone defender of Valoran from the unknown terrors of the Void. Who knows what would happen if Kassadin happens to become too comfortable in the company of Sona. Or was that the main reason why Sona became close with Kassadin in the first place? Maybe Sona was planning something? Ezreal could not bear to think about the consequences the relationship could bring. He only hoped that it would not lead to anything disastrous. Right outside the shop, Blitzcrank was waiting for him.

"Come on. There's nothing going on between those two. Turns out, Sona had Kassadin hired for protection. Protection from what, I wouldn't know." Ezreal lied

"THAT DID NOT LOOK LIKE IT WAS THE CASE. KASSADIN NOR SONA SAID NOTHING WHILE YOU CARRIED ON YOUR 'CONVERSATION' ALONE. I DETECT THAT THERE IS SOMETHING YOU AREN'T TELLING ME."

"Don't give me that Blitzcrank. Besides, if I knew I'd tell you."

Ezreal urged Blitzcrank to hurry on their way and disappeared among the people littering the streets. Moments later, the couple left the shop cautiously, peering left and right to see if any other champions were around. Seeing as how the coast is clear, they join the crowd in their frantic buzz on the streets.

"I guess not disguising myself did not go so well. Of course, you in a ponytail doesn't help much when it comes to fellow champions. Ezreal and Blitzcrank saw through your disguise."

"Don't fret too much Kassadin dear. I'm pretty sure our secret is safe till we ourselves reveal it to the public. More importantly though, I rather enjoyed trying out all those clothes. And I admire your somewhat honest feedback~"

Kassadin gazed upon the parcel that Sona was clutching in her arms. It has been a long time since he has accompanied a lady, let alone in her shopping adventures. At the very least, he was content that he was making Sona very happy.

"Somewhat honest? You really did look amazing on all of them. Honest to goodness."

"Oh please, you compliment me too much. If you keep that up, my head would be in the clouds right now."

"I.. I like focusing on the good things. There are so many good things about you Sona. Whenever I try to think of a flaw, I cant."

"Kassadin stop, please~. I'm getting butterflies all over."

Kassadin could not help but chuckle to himself. Although it was a bit on the creepy side, Sona was pleased that he got Kassadin to laugh even for a bit. She was so pleased that she gave out a silent giggle herself. Before long, the couple were chuckling and giggling to each other, seemingly having forgotten that they were looking for a place to have their romantic dinner. Dusk settled upon Demacia and the couple still had no idea where to go.

"I guess we're going to Ahri's place again eh?" Kassadin suggested hopelessly

Sona could not stomach to eat at Ahri's shop again. Oriental cuisine was exquisite, but you can't always have that so Sona thought for a while. Kassadin didn't want to be selfish as to let Sona think for them so he thought as well (to no avail since he didn't know Demacia very well, but tried his hardest nonetheless). It was at that time that Sona came up with a bright idea.

"Kassadin, I just thought of a place where we can have our romantic evening."

"Really? Where is that?"

"Come on, I'll lead the way."

Sona grabbed Kassadin's hand and hurriedly went on their way. Sona could hardly hold her excitement that she almost dragged Kassadin to the pavement if not for Kassadin's quick bodily response.

"Ease up now Sona. What's the hurry?" Kassadin said in a mocking tone

"I think now is an appropriate time to introduce you to someone very dear to me. Even more than my instrument."

"That's the first time I've heard that line. Who could possibly be more important than your prized instrument?"

"You'll see soon enough dear. Now let's hurry before darkness settles."

The sun slowly hid behind the stone outer walls of Demacia, blanketing the city-state in total darkness. Street lamps started popping up from the darkness, dispelling the shroud and making Demacia come alive again in its nightly splendor. Brighter than most were the wealthy Demacian estates that lay scattered throughout the city. Standing by the gates of one estate were Sona and Kassadin. Emblazoned on the massive gate's iron plates were the letters 'L' and 'B'.

"This looks more like a residence than a restaurant Sona. Are you sure you have the right place?"

"Quite sure Kassadin. I'm starting to doubt whether you have full knowledge on what is going on in Valoran. Don't the initials 'L' and 'B' mean anything to you?"

"Mmm.. No. It doesn't mean anything to me. And just to make things clear, the only things that I need to know about happenings in Valoran is who, what, when and where. Nothing more. Any other detail is irrelevant for me."

Sona was clearly annoyed with Kassadin's lack of background check. Which reminded her that he doesn't even know her last name. With an annoyed look, she pointed to the two initials that was embedded on the gate.

"Lestara" Sona said pointing to the letter 'L'. "Buvelle" she said again, this time pointing to the letter 'B'.

"Seriously Kassadin, I'm disappointed that you don't even know my last name. Even after we went out for a few weeks already, you didn't even bother knowing my last name."

Kassadin was clearly ashamed at himself. He didn't even want to give an answer to Sona's argument since clearly, Kassadin was the one at fault. And as always, the men have to make the mistake of saying sorry.

"I'm really sorry Sona. I should have done a bit of research at least about your lineage."

"But you didn't."

Not knowing what to do, Kassadin simply kept quiet. He didn't want to deal with this kind of stuff again. But deep inside, he was quite happy that Sona was concerned about him knowing these stuff. It was a sign that this was going to be something serious.

"Well, there's no point in us standing around here. Let's go inside." Sona sighed. "Please compose yourself properly in front of my mother Kassadin. She's a very well respected Demacian."

"Of course Sona."

Sona and Kassadin entered the estate and almost immediately, guards approached the couple.

"Halt! This is private pro-" one of the guard stopped when he gazed upon Sona. "Oh. Mistress Sona. Pardon my actions. Shall I call Mistress Lestara?"

Sona nodded to the guard and snappily, the guards proceeded inside the mansion to inform Lestara of Sona's arrival. The couple went up the steps and just before entering, Sona put her hand on Kassadin's chest.

"Stay here. I just suddenly thought of what my mother might think of you. So I would think that it's better if I told her first that I want her to meet you. Please, wait for me."

Sona went inside the mansion, leaving Kassadin outside to wait. A few seconds later, the guards came out from the mansion and went back to their posts. Kassadin was somewhat surprised that these wealthy nobles can even afford to have personal guards. Or perhaps it was their stature in Demacian society that they are privileged to be appointed personal guards for protection. Or maybe it was just those with no military influence. Families like the Lightshields or the Crownguards would probably need no protection since they're warriors themselves. Although they might just keep guards around just for the sake of having them.

"_Kassadin?_" Sona's voice came into his thoughts.

"Uh.. yes?" Kassadin stumbled with his words from having lost focus. "I'm sorry. I was erhm.. thinking."

"_Well, you can come in now. I want to introduce you to my mother._"

Kassadin went inside the mansion in his best composure that he could bring out, and in the lobby of the massive residence stood Sona and her mother. Lestara Buvelle. As he approached the two, Sona gave a hand signal for Kassadin to stop, apparently for Lestara to observe him a bit further before being able to speak with her. Kassadin shifted uneasily as Lestara's look on her face hinted that she did not really expect him to be the one dating her daughter.

"My.. Sona. You have chosen Kassadin to be your erhm.. lover? Quite unexpected."

Sona was embarrassed at her mother's remarks. Kassadin felt a bit ashamed as well for being the reason for Sona's embarrassment. Lestara saw the couple's embarrassment stemming from her remark. Composing her next words carefully, she faced Sona and said, "Sona, I'm surprised but not disappointed with your decision. You have chosen a strong and dependable.. man.. to be your lover. Who am I to object?"

Sona's face lit up a bit from Lestara's words. Kassadin was also somewhat relieved that Lestara has approved of Sona's decision. Though Kassadin felt that he could only give so much to Sona. She was already wealthy, had influence, famous and not to mention she was beautiful beyond compare. Kassadin, on the other hand, was nothing more than a defender. A defender with a forgotten past, a body touched by the Void. He wished that he was something better that truly deserved Sona.

"Kassadin. Please take care of my daughter. She's very special you see. And for that, I am depending on you to keep a close eye on her. You are very lucky to have her." Lestara motioned to Kassadin. "If anything happens to her, I will find you first."

"Y-yes. O-of course Mistress. No harm will come to her." Kassadin gulped. '_Mothers sure are scary. Reminds me of my own mother._' he thought to himself.

"Now. You two must be hungry. I believe you two were expecting a romantic dinner alone? Don't count on it tonight for I'll be joining you two at dinner. Let's see each other at the table shall we?"

Lestara walked away from the two into another room, obviously to wait at the dining hall.

"Err.. that went better than expected. Don't you agree Sona?" Kassadin started

"Somewhat."

Sona moved closer to Kassadin and grabbed his hand. Kassadin looked at Sona and she at him. Sona smiled and put her head on his chest.

"I like your heart beat. It's like when I'm playing my etwahl. The dissonance disappears."

Kassadin felt warm inside. He was always known as a the Void Walker. A being malformed by the Void. That one glimpse upon him and fear would take over the mind of the beholder.

"I'll be back. You go on ahead to the dining hall. I want to wear that dress we bought this afternoon."

She motioned for Kassadin to lean forward and she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then ran up the stairs to change. Kassadin placed his fingers on the spot where he was kissed and felt even warmer. It felt like electricity surging through his body. He had a feeling he had felt this sensation before. For the first time in a long while, the burden of his predicament did not weigh him down. He felt light and happy. Sona had given him something that he had not been given for a long time; relief and love. Carrying this feeling with him, he went to the dining hall where Lestara was waiting for him.

"Ah, Kassadin dear. Please, have a sit."

Kassadin sat down at Lestara's side. On the table was laid some of the most luxurious looking food that Kassadin has ever seen. It definitely looked like a banquet. Cutlets, soups, and stews of pork, beef and chicken laid out on expensive silverware. Smoking buttered vegetables that even children would not hesitate to eat. Kassadin was overwhelmed with the amount of food that was on the table. Too much for two people he was sure.

"I do have a curious question for you Kassadin, how do you eat with that mask on your face?"

"Oh. Quite simple mistress. There is a latch where I can swing out the piece that is covering my mouth. I eat normally like any other person but I prefer people not see my face. The Void changes a lot of things."

"How do you expect to kiss my daughter then?"

"Err.." Kassadin was taken aback by Lestara's question. "I could remove my mask all together. But that would be unwise of me since my mask is there for a reason. And.. ah, my mask is there because of a reason. My face was not what it used to be, that is, I'm not saying I'm ugly, but not handsome as well. Just right. Probably. So regarding me kissing Sona-" Kassadin fumbled with his words before he was interrupted by Lestara.

"I understand Kassadin. No need to explain any further. It's just that my daughter has never brought home a man before, let alone any friends. In fact, she has very few friends. Fans maybe, but close friends? Her disability to make any kind of sound has affected how she makes friends. Most people would be freaked out by Sona speaking to them through their minds that she did not attempt to do so at all. And now here she is, bringing home a man that she calls her lover." Lestara laughed.

Hearing this story made Kassadin want to know more about Sona's past. About her childhood, her success as a concert player and her entry as a champion of the League. By seeking to know Sona's past, he would fill the gap that was left by memories forgotten. Kassadin wanted to ask Lestara more about Sona but was caught by the sight of Sona entering the hall. This was the second time Kassadin saw the dress that they had bought but it mesmerized him much like the first time.

"Mother. What do you think?" Sona said while showcasing her new attire.

"My, my. You look splendid my dear! It suits you well."

"Kassadin helped me pick this one out. It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Well, I guess Kassadin has an eye for dresses. Perhaps you should have gotten yourself a good suit as well Kassadin. For these sorts of occasions as you would seem to be attending quite a few banquets with us." Lestara motioned to Kassadin

"That would seem so mistress. I think I'll go get myself one when I get to doing it." Kassadin replied politely.

"Now, shall we get on to dinner? I'm sure you two have gotten tired from all that walking around Demacia."

Without any further prompting, the three began to delve in their dinner business. Lestara was quite astounded at how Kassadin managed to eat and drink despite the mask that he was wearing. Sona kept talking about her adventures with Kassadin. Kassadin was quiet the whole time, only replying and talking when prompted by Lestara or Sona. It was noisy and jovial at the Buvelle estate that night, with all the laughing and giggling and talking that took place during dinner and well after. But then before the three knew it, the night was getting late and the wine was getting to Lestara and Sona's head (Kassadin was highly tolerant to alcohol).

"I think I've drunk too much wine for this evening. My cheeks look like they've been pinched by my aunts from long ago. You too Sona. You're face has gone red all over."

"Hmm~? Ehe~ I'm out of wine mother. Can I have some more?" Sona said, clearly already tipsy.

"No Sona. You've had too much for tonight. Any more and you'd lose yourself."

"But mother.." Sona protested

"Not a word from you again child. When I say you've had enough, you've had enough. Now Kassadin dear, can you please carry Sona to her room. I don't think she can even stand on her own. Sona has never had this much to drink before."

"As you wish mistress."

Kassadin got up from his seat and came closer to Sona. Sona looked up to Kassadin as he was about to carry her from her chair.

"Ah~ Kassy dear~"

"Aha.. Come on now Sona. Put your arms around me."

Sona put her arms around Kassadin's neck and Kassadin carried her princess-style.

"Take me away prince~! Make me a princess!"

"You HAVE drunk a lot."

Kassadin then proceeds to the stairway to bring Sona to her room. Just as he steps on the first step, Lestara calls to him.

"I would like to have a word with you later."

"Yes mistress. I shall be down in a while."

With Sona hardly conscious in his arms, Kassadin went up the stairs leading to the floor where Sona's bedroom was. Reaching the door, Kassadin opened it and went inside Sona's room. He scanned the entirety of the dark room and looked for a bed. Catching a glimpse of a silhouette of what seemed to be a bed, Kassadin approached it and laid Sona down on it. Sona shuffled around on the bed, setting herself into a comfortable position before seemingly drifting off to sleep.

"You really are something else when you're tipsy aren't you, Sona." Kassadin said softly.

Kassadin scanned the huge room again. He did not expect the room to be as empty as it would be. Surely it was filled with the usual stuff that wealthy rooms would be filled with but Sona's room was entirely different. It was very spacious. Spacious that you could almost practice dancing in it. Very unlikely of rooms in wealthy estates.

"Kassadin."

Kassadin looked down to see Sona cuddled up in her sheets with half her face hiding behind the blanket.

"Sona."

"I feel weird.."

Kneeling down, Kassadin took Sona's hands and rubbed them.

"You know, of all the things I do remember from the past is that I did this when my wife or daughter felt anything out of the ordinary. It helped them calm down."

He rubbed Sona's hands for a moment and then chuckled to himself. He laid her hands down on the bed and looked at his hands.

"Though with these malformed hands, I doubt I can calm anyone down. Not even you."

Suddenly, Sona grabbed Kassadin's hands and to Kassadin's surpirse, rubbed them like how Kassadin did. Kassadin looked at Sona. Sona looked back with a smile.

'She really is something else.' Kassadin thought to himself.

"I still feel weird.. Won't you.. get in bed with me? It might make me feel better.." said Sona, her face dug into the blankets again.

Kassadin was unsure of what Sona is thinking of doing, with him and her in the same bed, under the same blanket. He shrugged and crawled inside with her anyway. Immediately, Sona put her arms around Kassadin's chest and squeezed. Kassadin shifted uneasily. He was unsure of what to do. He could feel Sona's warmth, her soft arms, her smooth skin, pressing against his almost bare body. Thinking awhile, he decides to just put his arm around Sona.

"I'm scared, Kassadin."

"Huh? Scared of what?"

"I don't know. I feel like there's something that's out to get me."

"Maybe you're just feeling things. You're not paranoid are you?"

"Please, Kassadin. Don't leave my side. Don't leave me alone."

"Don't worry. I won't. Nothing's out to get you. I will not let them."

"Do you love me, Kassadin?"

"I do. That is the truth."

"Mm~"

For a while, the two shared a moment with each other, with arms wrapped around one another. Kassadin pondered whether it was the wine that got Sona to speak those things or she truly was scared of something that she did not know what. But whichever way, Kassadin was certain that he would be there if Sona was in dire need of comfort.. or saving.

"Sona?"

There was no answer. Only the soft breathing of a sleeping maiden. Sona had dozed off by herself. Kassadin felt like a big teddy bear.

'Maybe I should get Sona one of those.. "Tibbers"'

Kassadin snuck out of the bed as quietly as he could, making sure that he would not wake Sona. Having done so, he turns down all the lights and gently closed the door behind him. He sighed and breathed deeply.

'Sona is so soft. And those curves~' he thought to himself.

"And now to meet with mistress Lestara. I do think she wants to talk to me about something."

Going downstairs, Kassadin heads towards the lounge where he thinks that Lestara is, which she is.

"Mistress. You wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes Kassadin. It is of utmost importance that we discuss this."

"Discuss what, exactly?"

Lestara paused awhile, seemingly constructing her next sentences. She took a swig of wine, put down the empty wine glass and clasped her fingers together.

"Sona is a target."

"What? A target? By whom? Why?"

"We are unsure of who is trying to get to her. But she is definitely being targeted. You see, Sona has an innate gift. Most have witnessed this during her concerts and during League fights. Her skill with the etwahl allows her to pull and tug at the whims and wills of men. But Sona is a good child. She would not let herself be in control of people who do not wish to be subjugated. She only wishes to soothe and heal. Unless.."

"Unless she is forced to do otherwise."

"Correct. Her power, if amplified, can be spread over a wide range allowing control of all who hear her music. Control over all of Valoran if possible."

"Does the League know this?"

"The League knows of the possibilities of the use of her power, but not of this shadow operation that threatens Valoran."

"Then we must inform-"

"No, Kassadin. Informing the League might set off a larger scale of events, something that even the League might not control. This is something that I am entrusting you with. I am counting on you to protect her."

"So then, you'll just let the enemy do what they want? Let Sona be controlled by fear? If this shadow threatens all of Valoran, then it is also my duty to stop them. If at all, I should be entrusted with the task of hunting this menace down."

"Sona feels safer with you. You must understand. Rest assured that we are doing all that we can to find out who is after Sona's power. One thing is sure, not many know about the extent at which Sona's power can be manipulated. Even if they did manage to get a hold of Sona, they will need a machine that will greatly amplify her power without killing her. That and they will also need the etwahl."

Kassadin stood still to think for a moment. He was also one of the few that knew about Sona's power. But never did he imagine that someone would use it for an evil purpose. Subjugation of Valoran? What would they gain? It is already enough that Noxus is trying that one out. But he was sure of one thing, he would not let anything happen to Sona. Not while she is under his protection.

"Very well mistress Lestara. I will handle the task of protecting Sona."

"Thank you, Kassadin. I believe that nobody else will do a better job than you."

"Just one question mistress."

"Please, just Lestara. Or you may call me mother if it fancies you."

"Lestara. Does Sona know about this?"

"She knows she possesses the power but not to the extent of being manipulated like that. And no, she does not know that she is being targeted."

"I see. You should know then that Sona is scared. Though she doesn't know what she is scared of. She just has this feeling."

Lestara smiled. "Just be by her side always, Kassadin. Worry about her and her alone. Leave everything else to us. I believe in your ability."

"Thank you."

Lestara got up to leave but Kassadin stopped her.

"One more thing. How do you know that she is being targeted?"

"I have a good friend at the province of Ionia. He knows a great deal of things, things that we normal folk wouldn't sense."

Having answered his question, Lestara moves on to reside in her bedroom. Before going up the stairs, she looks back to Kassadin.

"It's very late now, you might as well just sleep at one of the rooms."

"Yes. Thank you."

"From this point onwards, you must stay close to Sona. You will be her watchful guardian. If you feel like you must, take a chair and sleep beside her bed. Whatever it takes, just so that the shadow may not take her away."

"I will defend her with my life. No one shall get to her."

Lestara smiled at Kassadin once more. She was sure that her daughter was in good hands. Why Sona chose to be with Kassadin still baffled her but it seemed that fate has brought them together. It was now all up to Kassadin to protect her. Kassadin's life would take a turn for the better or for the worse. Everything was up to him.


	3. Red

Unsilenced: Red

It was summertime throughout Valoran. Heat waves hit every city in the continent, inciting a slow and sluggish atmosphere. It was only during summer that the tensions between warring factions was brought down to a dead halt. The temperatures made it impossible for anyone to try anything deceptive or cunning. Everyone was just trying to cool themselves off.

"I'm bored"

"WHY NOT GO SPELUNKING SOMEWHERE. THAT WOULD SURELY COOL YOU OFF."

"I've explored every cave imaginable. I'd be damned before I go back anywhere near those caves. Maybe I just want to go to the beach or a pool or something."

Ezreal and Blitzcrank spent the summer days on a dessert shop at the fringes of the city of Demacia. But eating ice cream and flavored shaved ice quickly lost its novelty. Ezreal wanted to do something worthwhile, something that anyone would take part in. It was at that moment that an unlikely pair came along the dessert shop, the Might and the Prince.

"Garen! Prince Jarvan! What brings you to these parts?"

"Beer isn't exactly what you drink in this heat Ezreal. We wanted something cooler and we were directed here." said Garen

"Gragas' place not enough for the heat eh?"

"It isn't as cheery during the day as it is at night. Besides, it's been some time since I've had iced desserts." replied Jarvan

"Well, you came to the right place. Best place to have cold desserts in Demacia. Won't find anything anyway till the Freljord wastelands anyway."

"Say, why don't we go there? What better way to fend off the heat than to go to the coolest place in the whole of Valoran?" said Jarvan

"Please, Jarvan. That's the opposite end of very hot. It's too much of a hassle to travel all the way to Freljord just to cool off. I'd rather go to the beach than to an icy mountain."

Jarvan just shrugged and sat down at the counter and ordered some shaved ice.

"Really Jarvan? It's not getting to your dense head? Think about it, who else will be going to the beach if they had the same idea as mine?" asked Garen

Jarvan shook his head in confusion as he took a bite out of his shaved ice.

"Summoners? Champions?" said Ezreal as he butted in on the conversation

"Exactly! Ezreal's getting the right idea! But forget the summoners, let's talk about the other champions. Tell me, we're not the only ones feeling hot in this summer heat. Not just us GUYS." Garen said emphasizing on the word 'guys'.

"Not just us guys, but the ladies as well!" Jarvan said as he finally realized where Garen was going with the conversation.

"Yes! And at the beach, what will the ladies be wearing?"

"Swimwear? Two-pieces? Bikinis?"

"That's it! Tight, sexy, revealing bikinis! Just the thought of it makes me want to go there right now!"

Jarvan nodded his head and smiled in approval. As he took another bite out of his shaved ice, he turned to Garen. "You're talking about Katarina wearing swimwear? Right?"

"And you're thinking about Shyvana." Garen spat back

"Ok, fine I am. But there's something wrong though."

"Wrong? What's wrong about gawking at hot babes on the beach?"

"I mean, that's it actually. What if there aren't any? Well, Katarina that is. It's not like they're going to be having the same idea as us."

"Maybe not, but there are loads of other women that we can gawk on. It's not like there's a zero chance that not one female champion is at the beach."

"Oh yeah? Name some of them right now."

"Prepare to drool Jarvan." said Garen as he gave out names of female champions such as Ahri, Sona, Morgana, Akali, Janna, Sivir, Leona, Nidalee, Ashe, Riven, Miss Fortune, Vayne, Caitlyn, Fiora, Quinn, Sejuani, Kayle…

Jarvan nodded his head as the names flew out of Garen's mouth. He then interrupted him, "You forgot about your sister."

"Hey!"

"What? Lux not hot enough for the beach? What kind of a big brother are you?"

"There are exceptions! That's my little sister you're talking about!"

"Lux is already a grown woman. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Or are you denying the fact that your sister is a babe?"

While Garen and Jarvan were arguing about Lux, Ezreal just had an idea. An idea that was just perfect to cure, not just his summer boredom, but possibly of the whole of Valoran as well.

"I just had an idea to keep us occupied for the rest of the summer." Ezreal said to Blitzcrank

"LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR IDEAS. IT ONLY MEANS MORE WORK FOR ME."

Ezreal gave off a cheery laugh. "Everyone's gonna enjoy it! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" he said to the golem and then turned to the two who were already wrestling at each other.

"Hey you two, I just thought of something that might interest you. A little competition."

Garen and Jarvan gave each other perplexed looks.

The Buvelle Estate, one of the largest and richest estates in the whole of Demacia. Here in this estate lives Lestara Buvelle and her adopted daughter, Sona. The two had their morning tea at the large and lush orchard behind the huge mansion. Sheltered in the shade of parasols, the two sat quietly, sipping their tea and having slices of cake. It seemed quiet, but the mother and daughter were actually having a conversation.

"It really is hot nowadays isn't it? Summer should be spent on a beach or beside a pool I believe." mused Lestara

"_Yes, most definitely. I guess I won't be holding any concerts during this period._" said Sona as she sipped on some of her tea.

"Why don't you go to the beach this summer Sona? The beach house hasn't been used in a while, you know. Take Kassadin along with you, I'm sure he'd like it."

"_That's an idea. But I do hate the travel. Why must the beach be so far?_"

"Oh come on, dear. You're going to need some alone time with Kassadin."

"_Alone time?_"

"Yes, some alone time. To, you know, get to know each other better. If you know what I mean." Lestara said with a wink

Sona's face flushed a cute pink at Lestara's remark. Certainly, she knew what she meant. "_Mother! Please, I-I'm not quite ready for those sorts of things. I mean, I don't know if I can do it just yet._" she said as she sipped more of her tea.

"One of these days Sona, your desires will intensify if you don't keep it in check. I know how you look at Kassadin. That look says that you crave for some of THAT." said Lestara accompanied with a haughty laugh.

"_Oh shush, mother. Keep your perverted ideas to yourself. It's embarrassing._"

Lestara laughed and laughed while Sona simply kept quiet to avoid any more of her mother's retorts. A butler came towards the two, bowed his head curtly and interrupted, "Mistress Lestara, Master Kassadin has arrived."

"Ah, yes. Send him here." Lestara replied.

The butler bowed his head again and turned heels as he strode into the mansion to fetch Kassadin. It was quiet for a while when Lestara spoke up after a sip of her tea.

"You've been with Kassadin for almost half a year now right?"

"_Yes? Why do you ask?_"

"Has he even kissed you after all this time?"

"_Again mother!_" replied Sona as her face flushed pink again.

"Held hands? Gone to bed with him? Sona, you're a grown woman. You should at least have a desire for pleasure from a man."

"_No! Not yet! Okay? Why are you bringing this up, at morning tea of all times? We're going at our own pace if that's what you're asking._"

"Well, it's too slow if you ask me. If Kassadin had the decency of a man in a relationship, he'd at least take the initiative."

"_He's just being polite to a lady, mother. He… likes to take his time._"

"If anything Sona, he's stopping himself from ravaging you."

"_What do you mean?_"

Lestara didn't say anything but gestured with her head at Sona's mostly exposed bosoms. Sona was wearing her nightgown as she hasn't changed into her casual outfit just yet. Suddenly seeing that Kassadin was already here, she immediately covered herself with her robe.

Again, the butler came towards the pair and following him was Kassadin.

"I bring to you, Master Kassadin." the butler said with a bow

"Thank you Sebastian. You may return to your current duties." said Lestara as she waved him off

"I take my leave." replied the butler as he turned heel and strode back into the mansion

"Kassadin, dear, a bright morning to you. Where were you last night? And you needn't tell the butler to announce your presence. You're welcome here. Just come in at your own accord."

"I will do so next time Lestara."

"Yes, yes. So where _were_ you last night? Sona was worried about you when she woke up and found that you weren't in your room."

"I was at the ruins of Shurima. That Prophet was planning something again and I had to stop him."

"How did it go?" Lestara inquired

"I managed to thwart his plans again. Though he escaped when one of the Voidborns answered his call."

"I see, I see. You should at least leave a note you know. Sona was really worried that something may have happened to you."

"Oh." Kassadin came closer to Sona and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry to have worried you. The Prophet causes trouble whenever he pleases."

Sona shook her head and smiled. "_It's fine Kassadin. As long as you're safe._"

"I'll make it up to you if you'd like. There's somewhere that I want us to go."

"_As long as it's with you, I'd go._" said Sona.

"So where are you taking her this time?" asked Lestara

"I know of this place at the fringes of Demacia. It's a dessert shop. Perfect for the heat I'd say. If you'd like to come as well Lestara—"

"No, no. You two go. I wouldn't want to ruin your alone time now would I?" said Lestara as she smiled at Sona.

Sona gave her mother an annoyed look as she stood up from her chair to go with Kassadin. As she stood up however, her robe caught itself in one of the chair's intricate ironworks, yanking the robe off of Sona's shoulders. For a while, Kassadin caught sight of Sona's huge bust and looked away. After a short struggle, Sona freed her robe from the chair's grasp and covered herself once more in embarrassment. Lestara could not help but giggle a little at the sight.

"_We'll be going now mother._" said Sona, clearly annoyed at the predicament she was in.

"Of course, of course. Try not to get the robe snatched up in any more intricate furnitures." said Lestara as she chuckled a little bit more.

Sona dragged Kassadin away from the orchard and into the house. Clearly, she wanted to avoid any more of Lestara's teasing. The couple got inside the mansion, out of Lestara's sight

"Ah, Sona. Seriously." Lestara sighed.

Inside the mansion, Sona was still dragging Kassadin with her towards the floor where her room was located. Kassadin could sense that Sona was annoyed at the previous predicaments she was in and chose to keep quiet. Sona however would not have any of that and turned around to face Kassadin. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, neither wanting to say anything. Kassadin felt like he needed to say something, but didn't know what exactly to say. Just when he was going to finally say something, Sona started.

"_Do you think there's something missing in our relationship?_" she started

Kassadin raised an eyebrow over her question and titled his head upwards to think.

"Let's see. Personally, I don't really think there is anything. I mean, we spend most of our time together. It's not like something is lacking in the relationship that we have right now." he said.

"_I see._"

"Is something wrong? Maybe you'd want to open up to me?"

"_Well, to be honest, mother has been bugging me about it for quite sometime now._"

"Does it have anything to do with what happened at the orchard?"

"_N-no! Not really..._"

Sona looked to the sides and avoided Kassadin's piercing gaze. She could not say to him what Lestara was bugging her about. It was too embarrassing for her but for some reason, she felt a tingling sensation swell up inside her. She held a hand up to her chest and took a deep breath.

"Sona?"

"_If I tell you what's bugging me, would you promise not to change how you look at me?_"

"I hardly think there's anything you could tell me that would change how I look at you."

"_Promise?_"

"I promise. To be frank, it bothers me to see you like this. So if anything is bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me."

Sona could not help but crack a smile at the thought that Kassadin was considerate of her feelings. So finally, Sona mustered up the courage to tell Kassadin of Lestara's 'demands'.

"_We've been going out for almost half a year already. And for the whole duration, we've seldom held hands or… kissed._"

"Mhmm. And?"

"_Mother thinks that we're not extending our physical contact at all. She also thinks that you're restraining yourself from having your way with me._"

"Errr… well, that's a bit uncalled for. I respect you Sona, and I would not do anything that would make you uncomfortable. Also, I _would_ have my way with you if I wanted to, but I'd rather not. Not yet. It has been quite a long time since the last time I have had my way with a woman. But if it makes you feel any more at ease..."

Kassadin moved in closer and put his arms around Sona. "Close your eyes." He said. Sona closed her eyes and let herself go in Kassadin's arms. She then heard a clicking sound and a slight hiss. She felt a bit tense as she did not know what Kassadin was planning to do but then she felt it. A soft, faint warmth touched her lips. The tension washed away from her body and was replaced by an electrifying sensation that tingled her all over. For a moment, Sona was lost in the moment and felt like she would swoon anytime. After what felt like forever, Kassadin's lips left Sona's and she heard a click once again. She opened her eyes and saw Kassadin's face so close to hers. Her face flushed bright pink instantly.

"_Kassadin.._"

"It wasn't all that bad was it?"

"_No, it wasn't. That was actually my first kiss._" Sona smiled

"I didn't think you'd want to rush things so I just gave you a taste. I'll adjust myself to your pace."

Though Kassadin did not show it, Sona knew that he was embarrassed at himself for showing a side that he didn't want anyone to see. But seeing a delicate side of Kassadin made Sona feel even more in love with him. The Voidwalker was not as terrifying as one would think.

"_I should really go change now if we're to go to that dessert shop._" said Sona. She smiled and grabbed Kassadin's hand to go the rest of the way towards her room. Reaching the door of the room, Sona paused awhile and turned to face Kassadin again.

"_Before I go inside, there's just something I want to ask you_."

"What is it?"

"_You have a daughter right?_"

Kassadin seemed to hesitate answering the question but answered anyway. "Correct."

"_Which means you were married once._"

"That is true."

"_So..._" Sona started but hesitated a bit over the next part of her question. "_Where is your wife now? Is she… still alive? Wouldn't she be worried about you? And the fact that you're going out with me, it troubles me somehow._"

Kassadin's expression showed no hint of change as he cleared his throat to answer Sona's query. Sona however felt him revisit an old painful memory.

"She is no longer with us unfortunately. She died a few years before my encounter with the Void and my disfigurement. I couldn't accept my wife's fate and as a mage, it would only be natural that I tried to look for a way to bring her back. For a few years, I searched ancient texts for anything that could bring the dead back to life. It was then that I stumbled upon clues that I thought would lead me to what I sought out. But I learned at the end of the trail that such dark arts were lost to man and for good reason. The power that lay hidden and out of reach from men easily corrupted and twisted the minds of those who could not comprehend and control it. It twisted them into the likes of Cho'Gath or Kog'maw. I was merely lucky enough to resist the temptations and escape but not without consequence. What you see now Sona, is a result of that consequence."

Kassadin ended his story and hung his head in anguish. He clenched his fist at the thought of his wife but shunned them away immediately. Sona gently placed her hand on the side of Kassadin's face and waddle her thumb over his cheek. Kassadin raised his head and gave Sona, what appeared to be, a faint smile.

"_You're a good man Kassadin. You did what you had to do because you love her. She's a very lucky woman to have had you._"

"Thank you Sona."

For a while, the two were locked in the moment where Sona still rubbed Kassadin's cheek with her thumb. But the moment quickly lost its novelty and, feeling embarrassed again at what she was doing, Sona took her hand back and nodded to Kassadin.

"_Anyway, stay outside while I go change. And don't you dare peek at me!_" Sona glared

"Yes, yes. I won't peek." said Kassadin as he waved his hands at Sona.

"_Good. I'll just be a moment._"

Sona went inside her room to change into something presentable while Kassadin waited outside. He crossed his arms, leaned against the wall and waited. He looked out the window to revel in the beauty of Demacia's city line.

"I should go out more often. There are so many sights to see. The sight of Shurima's ruins tire me."

He moved closer to the window to see outside better. Then he sensed a disturbing presence. Feeling uneasy about this, Kassadin was about to barge into Sona's room to warn of her of the encroaching danger.

Suddenly, the window burst into pieces.

"An exclusive beach party?" chorused Garen and Jarvan

"Yeah! What do you guys think?"

Garen and Jarvan exchanged looks. Ezreal proposed of a beach party that was exclusive to summoners, champions and their guests. It was a huge idea for an event that included games, food, dancing and Ezreal's grand ploy, a pageant.

"This party means inviting champions, summoners and guests from all throughout Valoran?" asked Jarvan

"Essentially!" replied Ezreal

"From Demacia and Noxus? Piltover and Zaun? Ionia? The Yordles?"

"Everyone!"

"Wouldn't that incite suspicions?"

"Suspicions of what?" laughed Ezreal

"I don't know, maybe just a mass wipeout of all the most influential people in all Valoran?" said Jarvan matter-of-factly

Garen patted Jarvan on the shoulders. "Don't be so farfetched brother. If there were any assassinations going on, you'd be on the list as well. Besides, it's just a party. I'm sure everyone wouldn't hesitate going. And it's been roughly 2 years since we've had any major conflicts."

"Still though." Jarvan shrugged as he took another bite from his 3rd shaved ice.

"So you guys think it's a great idea then?" Ezreal asked

"Of course! Who'd want to turn down, possibly, the hottest event of the year?" said Garen excitedly

Ezreal turned to Blitzcrank with a grin on his face. "Blitz, time to go to work!"

"YES, WORK. WORK FOR ME."

"Don't complain. I do most of the work too you know. Besides, a lot of businessmen will be happy to know that they are going to be contributing to the biggest event of the year! Heck, your matchmaking services will be a hit on that party!"

"FINE."

Garen and Jarvan watched the two go off into the city to start planning.

"Just think about it Jarvan.."

"Yes, yes, Katarina looking great on the beach." Jarvan interrupted.

"Don't sound like you're not excited."

"I am! It's just… why Katarina? I know I've been raving about this for quite some time but a Noxian assassin? They might just use your weakness for her to assassinate me."

"Oh, lay off of her will you? You don't know what it's like meeting your match in battle. And if they wanted her to assassinate you, why haven't they done so?"

"Beats me. You're the one who has issues with her."

"I tell you brother, it's a mutual understanding. She feels the same way for me."

"You wish it were."

"Oh, please. Then what about you? Shyvana? A half-dragon? Tch. I thought your tastes were more 'royal' than that."

"Now that's just cruel. She's a fine woman. I mean, she turns into a dragon when it's her time of the month but at least she's on our side."

"And that's your basis? Which side they're on? I've had it with your logic in matchmaking, shut up and eat your ice."

Jarvan shrugged again as he took a bite from his flavoured shaved ice. Garen stared into the distance before speaking once again.

"Speaking of sides, I wonder how the odd couple are doing."

"Odd couple?" asked Jarvan

"You know, Kassadin and Sona?"

"Oh, those two. Why would they be odd?"

"It should be obvious. Kassadin's not exactly the type of man that girls would fall for. And Sona's not that type of woman who'd fall for a man like Kassadin. It's kind of a weird mutuality of sorts. Though I'd have to admit, they look good together."

"They do? I guess they do."

"Don't they? I bet they're getting it on right now if you know what I mean." said Garen as he nudged Jarvan with his elbow. The two gave out mischievous laughs as they enjoyed some more of their cold desserts.

Sona was halfway done changing when she heard glass breaking outside. Curious as to what was going on, she reached for Kassadin.

"_What's going on out there?_"

The only answer she got was grunting noises. Thumping and bumping noises resonated across the walls, slowly inching its way towards the door.

"_Kassadin?_" she asked once more.

The doors of Sona's room suddenly flung wide open and there was Kassadin, struggling with an assailant. Kassadin rolled back onto the floor to throw off his enemy. Successfully doing so, Kassadin regained his footing and rushed in front of Sona. The assailant had also regained his footing and Sona could see him clearly now. The enemy was shrouded in shadows which made it difficult to really see his true form. The shadow looked at Sona and seemed to smile. He then laughed aloud and took a stance and paced across the room. Seeing this, Kassadin charged his nether blade and took to Sona's defence.

"_Kassadin, who—_"

"Stay back Sona!" shouted Kassadin while positioning himself better between the assailant and Sona.

The shadow continued to laugh as he paced across the room, like a predator on its prey, waiting for a chance to strike. On the guard, Kassadin charged a null sphere on his hand and watched his opponent carefully. Behind him, Sona stood in fear and confusion over this unknown intruder. The shadow seemed to taunt at the two while he paced continuously across the room. Annoyed at this, Kassadin finally spoke up.

"Who are you?! You made a mistake coming here. Speak, before I send you back to wherever you came from."

The shadow simply laughed some more. But then it spoke, "Mistress Sona, is this how you treat house guests? Threaten them with a Voidwalker? I was invited here you know. By myself." The shadow laughed again as he let out a multitude of shurikens aimed for Kassadin. Easily, Kassadin deflected the shurikens out of the way as he cast out a null sphere. The globe of void energy seemingly hit the charging shadow, which dissipated it. Before being given the chance to comprehend what just happened, the shadow reappeared in front of him, its blade already speeding at him. Making a desperate parry, Kassadin struck the shadow's blade aside and tried to grab a hold of the enemy's neck. But like with the null sphere, the shadow dissipated as he managed to grasp it. Immediately after, he grabbed Sona by the arm and dragged her towards him. Just as he did so, the shadow reappeared at the exact same position Sona was a moment before.

"Impressive. Your awareness is sharp Voidwalker. It seems you now know what I'm after." Said the shadow

"_Kassadin, what is he talking about?_" Sona said fearfully. Kassadin was hesitant to tell Sona of the shadow's intentions. He was afraid that she wouldn't be able to comprehend and fall into a perpetual state of paranoia. But in the end, he knew that she will have to know sooner or later.

"Can we talk about that later Sona? Right now I'm trying to keep us from getting killed."

The shadow once again took to a dash towards the couple with his blades ready to strike when he came close. Kassadin, now knowing what the shadow was capable of, hatched a plan to hinder its progress. He unleashed a null sphere again, aimed at the shadow. As anticipated, the shadow dissipated against the force of the sphere. This time however, Kassadin charged up his nether blade and unleashed a torrent of void energy in front of him. Some distance in front of him, the shadow appeared once again, only managing to block the harmful wave at the last second. Not wasting the chance, Kassadin rift walked towards the assailant and slashed with his blade. Caught unaware by the coming attack, the shadow tried to parry the charged nether blade but could only despair as the Voidwalker's weapon tore through his. Staggering back a bit after the attack, the shadow leapt back and gave himself some distance between himself and Kassadin. He was surprised that the Voidwalker was able to disable him with just one strike, but nevertheless he laughed once more. Sona, in the midst of all the fighting, tried to wear something that would not reveal her voluptuous body. After doing so, she called for her etwahl. Unusually, the etwahl did not respond to its master's call. Sona called again but to no avail.

"Sona, what are you doing?" Kassadin asked after noticing that Sona was distressing.

"_I'm trying to call my etwahl but it's not responding._"

"Don't worry, nothing will come to you. But keep calling it nonetheless."

The shadow continued to laugh, unaware of the conversation going on between the two.

"You are strong Voidwalker. I never thought that I would be matched in the art of deception." complimented the shadow.

"Trust me shadow, you're not the best in what you think you do."

"Am I now? As you might have noticed already, I'm a ninja. And there are none who are better at deception than ninjas."

Once again, the shadow charged towards Kassadin, throwing shurikens along the way. Kassadin, still protecting Sona from the still unknown assailant, swatted the shurikens off and unleashed his own projectile. This time however, the shadow didn't take the sphere like he did before. Instead, he used his remaining wrist blade to dissipate the sphere. Rather surprised by this, Kassadin charged his nether blade once again and prepared for hand-to-hand combat. The shadow leapt in the air and raised his arm high over his head and struck down. Kassadin readily blocked the overhead strike and expected to break the shadow's remaining blade. Quite unexpectedly, the blade did not break against Kassadin's blade. Both warriors locked blades and looked each other in the eye, gauging one another's resolve. The shadow did not like what he saw however. The Voidwalker's eyes were like the void itself, empty and forsaken. But empty as they were, there was something that made the shadow fear Kassadin. Not wanting to gaze anymore, he broke from the lock and distanced himself from his enemy.

"This Voidwalker. His resolve is... infinitely strong, and for him to be protecting Sona. How am I supposed to capture her now?" the shadow said to himself.

Noticing a change in the pace of the attacker's assault, Kassadin took this chance to once more question him. "I will ask you once again and this will be the last time. Who are you?!"

The shadow did not respond immediately, like he was seemingly pondering over Kassadin's question. Fearing that it might have been another deception trick, Kassadin prepared to take to Sona's defence. But instead, the shadow laughed the most sinister laugh that he could do during their encounter.

"Very well Voidwalker! I shall reveal myself. But know that you will only be able to see my true identity once."

After a seemingly empty warning, the shadow then revealed himself. Like a coat of jelly, the shadowy shroud seeped back into the warrior himself, revealing a ninja warrior clad in a full hooded mask and intricate shoulder plates. After revealing himself, he once again took a stance. In response, Kassadin again stood defensively. Sona, unable to escape the room under fear that she might be targeted by the shadow, stood still and continued on calling her etwahl. The shadow warrior was not fully revealed yet but he certainly looked like he belonged to one of the two ninja clans.

"My name is Zed, Voidwalker. And gaze upon me very carefully, for it will be the last time you will see me!"

Standing very upright, Zed conjured up his ninjutsu. Kassadin did not want to charge at Zed, fearing that he might leave Sona open. Zed continued to make hand gestures and carry on with his ninjutsu. To Kassadin's surprise, the shadow warrior suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Not knowing what this was, Kassadin simply kept his guard up and kept Sona close to him. Slowly, black wisps of smoke began to emanate from Kassadin. Unsure of what this was, Kassadin sensed the immediate danger that he and Sona was in. Immediately, he pushed Sona aside as the wiffs of smoke engulfed him as a whole. From above, three Zed shadows appeared with blades poised to strike.

"Perish!"

The three shadows converged on Kassadin's shadow engulfed form. In one swift motion, the three shadows slashed at the Voidwalker and unable to parry the three blades, Kassadin took two of the blades and parried one. Shortly after, the three shadows merged into one, revealing once again the original shadow warrior. For a while there was only silence. Zed stood at one end of the room while Kassadin stood in the other, still in between Sona and the assailant.

"_Kassadin?_" said Sona as he was confused as to what happened to Kassadin

He did not answer. The only sounds that she could hear were the heavy breathing of both warriors from an intense battle. Worried about Kassadin, she approached him and tried to hold him. Just as she approached Kassadin, the Voidwalker suddenly knelt down on one knee and coughed up dark blood.

"That took me by surprise." Kassadin mocked to himself

"_Kassadin! No!_"

Desperately, Sona tried to call her etwahl once more. But like with the duration of the battle, her etwahl did not heed her call. Realizing that she could not do anything, she could not help but shed tears of despair.

"No Sona. Don't cry. This is nothing. I just… need to rest... a little..."

.

With this, Kassadin hung his head and seemed to lose consciousness. Again and again Sona called for her etwahl but each and every time, her etwahl would not come. She then thought why her etwahl was not with her when they went upstairs. It seemed that her precious instrument chose to stay behind at the orchard and she didn't even notice. She could not grasp why her instrument would not be here right now of all times. It was like that time during the League Judgement. She feared that her instrument had abandoned her.

"He is a formidable warrior. I have to give it to him for giving me a hard fight." huffed Zed

Sona trembled in both fear and anger at Zed. But she deduced that while she doesn't have her etwahl, she is helpless against Zed.

"Now that the Voidwalker is out of the way, there's nothing stopping me from capturing you. If you'd make it easier for us please, come to me."

Not wanting to comply to Zed's demands, she inched her way towards to door to try and escape. Not wanting to give herself up to Zed, she continuously called to her etwahl in hopes that it would comply and come to her aid.

"There is no use in resisting Sona. Come with me and we'll make it easy for you." said the shadow warrior as he approached the Maven.

Sona shook her head in defiance as she continued to keep her distance from Zed. But she knew that she would be captured either way even if she resisted. Her only hope was Kassadin, but her hope was kneeling on the ground, seemingly lifeless. Zed approached undaunted knowing full well that he would complete his objective. Sona soon lost all will to resist and despaired to the thought of her capture. She stopped walking towards the door and simply sat on the floor as she let herself go to her fate, tears streaming down her face.

"Good" the ninja said

Before Zed could get near her, she let herself call out to her etwahl one last time. As usual, there was no sign of the etwahl coming. Sona could not believe that her etwahl would not answer at the time when she needed it most. Finally, Zed had a hold of her and proceeded to take her away to wherever he was to take her. She gave no resistance to her captor, which made it easy for Zed.

"Don't worry Mistress Sona. You'll be treated like a queen to where we're going."

But before Zed could do anything else, he heard it, a laugh so deep and sinister that it terrified Zed. For the first time in a long while, Zed felt fear run down his spine. He turned around, afraid of what he might see. Sona heard the laugh as well and it terrified her also, but she felt the greatest relief.

"I've got to admit Zed. That last attack caught me off guard. Though the only reason for that I think is that we've not faced each other in the League yet." said Kassadin as he stood up to face Zed once more.

Zed could not speak at first, as he was stunned at the sudden comeback of the Voidwalker. He was so stricken with fear that he could not even let go of Sona. Such was the fear factor that Kassadin displayed for those who have not faced him before.

"Impossible. You fell. You suffered grievous wounds." Zed staggered

"Oh that? Mere shadow tricks? I cannot be hurt by anything not of the void. The grievous wounds that you saw were nothing more than scratches on my body. I seemed to fall because of the force that knocked me out. You are a powerful warrior, Zed but not powerful enough. Though I have to admit, I forgot how blood tasted."

Having said that, Kassadin rift walked to where Zed was and grabbed him by the neck. Zed, surprised by the grip of the void warrior, let go of Sona and clasped Kassadin's hand to prevent himself from choking. Kassadin then lifted Zed up in the air and charged a null sphere in his other hand.

"Th-this is outrageous! Why didn't my attacks work against you?!"

Kassadin put the null sphere close to assailant's face and said, "Because you are null and void." He let the null sphere loose on Zed's face and it blew up on his mask. The void energy seemed to burn off Zed's face mask and left him limp. Sensing that the shadow warrior has had enough, Kassadin let him go, dropping him on the ground. He then went to the Sona's side to check if she was ok.

"Sona, are you alrigh—"

Before Kassadin could finish what he was saying, Sona slapped him across the face. "_You.. you.._" said the Maven. She then hugged Kassadin tightly. "_You had me worried! Why do you go to such extremes?!_" said Sona with tears streaming down her face. Confused at what just happened, Kassadin simply hugged Sona back.

"I-I'm sorry for making you worry."

Near them, a semi-conscious Zed coughed and wheezed and grasped his neck. "I... I cannot.,. fall." Said Zed as he gasped for air.

"I suggest you cease your assailment Zed, if you do not want to die. I would not like to end your life in front of the lady but if you continue to fight, I will not hesitate to do so." Kassadin threatened

"Tch." Zed then proceeded to do gestures with his hands again. With this ninjutsu a shadow circle appeared on the floor that was lined with strange sigils. "This is not the end of our fight just yet Voidwalker! More will come for Sona. Heed my words, she will be ours! The next time we meet, I will not fail!" said Zed as he weakly crawled into the shadow circle and disappeared into it. As he was engulfed by the darkness, the circle disappeared in an instant.

For a while, the couple only stood there, surveying the damage that the battle had done to Sona's room. Although her room was somewhat empty, the intensity of the battle spared none of furnitures and of what little was decorating the room.

"I'm sorry about the room Sona. I doubt that I could have done anything to prevent any damage of this scale."

"_As long as you are alright Kassadin. Please don't make me worry about you like that._" said Sona as she wiped the tears off of her face

"I apologize for that too. Though no doubt Lestara would have heard all that ruckus. She should have checked in by now if she did."

Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside Sona's room and a familiar voice called out. "Sona, you seem to have forgotten your—why is there a broken—" Lestara paused mid-sentence. A sound of a footsteps rushing towards the door was heard and there in the flung open door stood Lestara. "—window." Kassadin was quick to answer to Lestara's unspoken question so evident on her face.

"Lestara. I'll put it to you simply. We got attacked by somebody. A ninja named Zed. He was after Sona."

"Are both of you alright?" said Lestara, still very shocked as she approached both of them

"_We're alright mother. It's fine now._"

"Thank goodness neither of you were hurt."

"Lestara, about the room—"

"Don't fret Kassadin. A room can be fixed. It's just that… an assailant to have come so deep into Demacia."

Kassadin did not reply to Lestara's comment as he was thinking on how to break the news to Sona. He knew that after what happened, he owed her an explanation. He contemplated on whether he should tell or not but Sona didn't give him the latter.

"_Kassadin. Mother. I want an explanation. It seems like I'm the only one here who doesn't know what's going on._" Sona demanded

The warrior and the mother looked at each other, both looking to find a way to not let Sona know about their current situation. Lestara was about to break down the details to Sona when Kassadin finally spoke up.

"Sona, I don't know why all this is happening only now, but I want you to know that I have a lot of enemies. Being together with you has probably endangered you. My enemies probably want to kidnap you to get to me."

Lestara knew that Kassadin was sort of lying but she figured that it was for Sona's protection. Kassadin looked at her and subliminally gestured if she was satisfied with what he did. Lestara nodded in approval. Kassadin went closer to Sona and held her hands. "I don't want to part with you, as that would put you in even more danger. But given our circumstances, there is no other choice than to be with you at all times. Not that it's what I don't want. If it means that you're safer, then I will continue being with you."

"_You promise that you'll always be by my side?_"

"I promise. Even to the ends of Valoran, I will not abandon you."

Sona pulled herself closer to Kassadin and gave him a tight hug. She closed her eyes and reveled in the Voidwalker's faint warmth. Kassadin looked at Lestara and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Kassadin, Sona. If you would please, spend the rest of the day in the city. If any more of your enemies decide to strike at you, they would hesitate to do so in a crowded place. Use that to avoid any confrontation. I will take care of the room."

"Agreed." nodded Kassadin. "Seeing as how you're fully dressed Sona, why don't we go right now?"

"_Yes. Let's._" agreed Sona

"Ah, both of you." Lestara squeezed before the couple left the room. "Nobody knows about what happened today. This will be a secret between the three of us."

Kassadin and Sona nodded in agreement. The couple proceeded to walk out of the room and as they passed the door, Kassadin felt something very strange. He paused right at the door and looked at it intently.

"_What's wrong?_" asked Sona.

"During the battle, I noticed that your etwahl did not heed your calls."

"_Yes. The whole time. But..._" Sona then called to her etwahl like she had done so during Kassadin's battle a little while ago. Almost immediately, her etwahl came to her side like a pet answering to a master's call.

"That's unusual. And Lestara didn't seem to notice anything while she was downstairs. Like she didn't hear any of our fighting with Zed."

Saying this, Kassadin brought out his nether blade and prodded it in the empty door space. By doing so, he saw a very faint glow of dark energy disperse in the air. Surprised by what he saw, he placed his palm on the walls and exerted upon it a null sphere. Instantly, the null sphere dissipated and a dark film of energy revealed itself.

"A forcefield. Made from a dark energy."

"_My mother is inside. Is anything going to happen?_"

"Worry not. It is simply a forcefield. It will disappear in a few hours. Even so, this is very powerful magic, dark and powerful. It seems it concealed whatever was happening inside the forcefield from the outside world."

"_Someone from the Demacian Guard would have at least sensed this magic. Maybe Lux has detected it and is on her way here right now_."

"Unlikely. I'm guessing that from the time this field has been setup and the time it would take for the Demacian Guard to have arrived, they should have already arrived moments ago."

Sona knew that Kassadin was right. For all they knew, the forcefield was already setup before they even arrived at her room. She felt that she wanted to break the news to the Demacian security forces but doing so might endanger more people than just the two of them.

"Not that it matters anymore. No point in dwelling upon this particular event. We should get going." said Kassadin

Sona took Kassadin's arm and went on their way, leaving Lestara behind to take care of the business with the room. Seeing as the couple had already left the immediate premises, stepped outside the room and looked out the window. She feared that plans are already in motion and that Kassadin was the only one who could stop them.

"It has begun. I can only wish that Kassadin will not fail."

Somewhere in Valoran, an injured ninja took to the confines and comfort of the darkness and tried to mend his wounds and recuperate. Still unable to comprehend what happened, Zed cringed. He had fought something else entirely. Kassadin was not like any enemy he had encountered before. His battles with Shen was nothing compared to his one fight with Kassadin. Perhaps he underestimated him? No, he never underestimates his enemies. Not Kassadin.

"Just what is he?" Zed whispered to himself

"I see you have returned Zed."

Zed quickly stood up from his brooding and cursed the arrival of this mysterious person. "You."

Out from the shadows emerged a man dressed in summoner robes, but with more distinction. The darkness conceals his face well within the hood save for his sinister smile. His voice, deep and booming, commanded respect from his peers and subordinates. But Zed would have none of that.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me. Did you… accomplish your mission?" the man mocked

"I was… unsuccessful." said Zed hesitantly

"So you encountered the Voidwalker. Did he manage to impede you from acquiring the objective?"

"A mere twist of fate! No more. I will succeed the next time."

"I do hope so Zed. Because one of these days, your insolence will be the end of you. Take my advice shadow warrior, make this a learning experience. Everything that happened during your fight with Kassadin, you will ponder upon it and find a way to fight him better next time. The Voidwalker is strong but he is alone, only the Maven being tied to him in bond. If you cannot conquer him alone, make it an initiative to make use of your 'allies' here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. I look forward to the result of your next engagements. I do hope that the next time will bear fruit."

Having said what he had said, the hooded man disappeared into the shadows, leaving Zed alone once again. Zed sat down once more to recuperate but before he could settle down, he was disturbed by the most annoying laugh he knew.

"I imagined that this shadow organization would only accept the most sinister and evil of champions. But to see you here, I'm starting to think if the standards have somewhat lowered."

From the darkness glowed two yellow eyes. Near the eyes glowed another orb, this time of a bluish-purple hue. Continuously, this being hidden in the shadows, laughed its annoying evil laugh again and again. Zed was not very fond of it and demanded that it stopped.

"Will you stop that annoying laugh?!"

"Oh, do continue to mock me Zed. Do continue. Of course, that's what you can only do for now, since you've been defeated by the Voidwalker. How does it feel being beaten by him?"

"If you were to face him, you won't even get the chance to touch him. Not in that stature of yours anyway." Zed mocked

"Size doesn't deter me from my goals! I will bring about destruction over Valoran! I'm evil! Evil!"

"Now I know why other champions would keep laughing."

"Why you! I'll blast you out of—"

"Brothers! Enough!"

Out of the darkness emerged another hooded figure, different from the last one. This man also covered his head in a hood but in them glowed a pair of crystal-white eyes and tufts of hair poking out from above it. Unlike the previous hooded man, he hovered over the ground like some arcane pylon. At his feet skittered a number of crab-like creatures that glowed with violet energies.

"What's with all the bickering? This is the reason why we can't accomplish anything of late."

"The reason we can't get anything done is because of that Voidwalker!" snapped Zed

"That's exactly why you failed Zed. You focused on defeating Kassadin instead of capturing Sona."

"You think it's easy ignoring a man who is fiercely protecting someone you are trying to get at?"

"That's also why the Summoner wanted you to ask for help, because you couldn't handle Kassadin on your own."

Zed was fuming now, as every argument he threw at Malzahar, he had a reasonable and justified counter argument. Zed couldn't take this and he was close to resorting to violence to silence the Prophet.

"Now listen here, false Prophet! I don't know what your motives are for wanting to kidnap the Maven, but you will not get any help from me! I can do this on my own. I need neither of you."

"Now Zed, remember that you are a part of this organization. You must know that you are essential to my plans for defeating the Voidwalker and kidnapping the Maven."

Zed raised his eyebrow at Malzahar at his mentioning of being part of a plan. This piqued his curiosity and was hesitantly ready to listen.

"What plan?"

Malzahar laughed mischievously. "A plan that will be the end of Kassadin! A plan, masterminded by who else but me, his nemesis!"

"Spit it out!" shouted Zed

"Yes yes, patience, shadow warrior. Before I reveal my masterplan, I must first strengthen both of your resolve."

Zed and Veigar looked at each other with confusion on their faces. How Malzahar would do that baffled them.

"How will you do that?" eagerly asked Veigar.

"Hm-hm. If you both would look at my hand, I will show you the very thing that will strengthen your will in the upcoming fight with Kassadin." Malzahar extended his arms to the two other champions and held his out his hands, wide open. Zed and Veigar looked at the open palms of the Prophet's hand, still with baffled looks on their faces.

"But there's nothing the—"

Veigar stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that the voidlings began scuttling around at his and Zed's feet. When Veigar looked up to seek answers from Malzahar, a purple haze jumped from his hand to Veigar's face. It immediately consumed the tiny master of evil as he silently writhed on the floor. Zed however was quicker to react. Just when the haze jumped from Malzahar's hand, Zed quickly dissipated it with a slash of his blade, jumping back right after.

"What the hell is thi—!"

Before Zed could protest to Malzahar's treachery, another haze appeared in front of him. Again, he swung his blade at it in order to destroy the malefic visions that Malzahar was trying to induce upon him. Haze after haze, Zed destroyed them all but was soon growing tired. For a moment, the blobs seemed to stop at their relentless attempt to corrupt Zed.

"You traitorous scum!"

"Why won't you accept my help Master Zed? It will only be for your own good."

"No! I refuse to take any help from you! I refuse to be corrupted by the Void!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. The Summoner asked me to aid you in any way I can. To defeat Kassadin, one must harden their resilience to the Void. For even the bravest of warriors will tremble at the sight of a Void-touched being. Take Kassadin for example."

"Your words are honeyed lies Malzahar. Every claim that you make has the taint of the Void, seeping through the ears of the weak. I am not some puppet that you can use."

"Very well Master Zed. If you do not want my help, then you may be pardoned from it. But heed my warning Zed. The next time you encounter Kassadin, he will not be as merciful as the first time you met."

"If I will not be given any mercy, then he shall receive none."

Zed turned his back on the Prophet and walked away into the darkness. The Tiny Master of Evil was now lying still on the floor, the malefic visions covering his face. Malzahar knelt before the yordle and shooed away the voidlings that scuttled about the body.

"Ah, Veigar. The corruption has just begun. We have such sights to show you."

Behind Malzahar emerged Kog'Maw, with its gaping maw dripping with acidic fluids.

"My dear Kog'Maw. I see you've escaped. Good. This will make it easier for us." Malzahar picked up one of his voidlings and caressed it like some loving pet.

"The world shall burn with the coming of the Void. Sona shall be our key, and Kassadin will be our herald. The Void calls brother!"

Malzahar laughed a most sinister laugh that resounded across the hidden halls in their hideout. Unbeknownst to him however was that Zed was listening from the shadows.

"_And he still clings to his visions of a void corrupted world. Though the whole of Valoran knows of his plights, I fear that this time, he has become a real threat."_ Zed thought to himself.

Zed glanced emptily at his hands and clenched them. Since hearing of Malzahar's plan, something inside his mind ticked. He seemed to want to stop Malzahar and the Summoner with their plans. Something like what the other three would do.

"Father... What… What should I do?"

Zed waited for an answer to come up to him, in any form, in any way. Ever since his treachery to his own clan brother, Shen, he was never the one who would ask guidance from his father, whom he killed with his own hands. But now, for the first time, he was seeking for it.

"Heh. What's done is done. I'm sorry... Father. I have been a bad son. I don't think it'll hurt to see my brother again. For your sake."

Zed melded into the shadows to accomplish a task that he has never done before. Preserve the balance of Valoran.

"How are you finding your desert?"

Sona took bite after bite of the delicious sundae that Kassadin had treated her to. The smile on her face did not seem to fade, chocolate smears on her lips and all.

"_This is amazing Kassadin. How come I've never encountered this sweet and cold desert before?_"

"It's still a rare delicacy. The technology to artificially freeze water is still beyond us. The ice comes from the Freljord icelands. I believe that some of the merchants here trade it from all the way from Ashe's tribe."

"_Maybe we could ask Piltover to research on how to do that then, no? Everybody should get a taste of this._"

"Maybe."

Kassadin and Sona sat on the counter of the ice cream bar that lied inconspicuously along the shops of downtown Demacia. There weren't many people going to the shop since the desert seemed exotic to the city-dwellers. The shop itself was relatively small, no bigger than a house. No less than twenty people could have easily filled it. On the walls of the humble store hung paintings of Ionian temples, Demacian triumphs and the faces of Demacian kings. One of the paintings looked exactly like Jarvan IV.

"I'm coming in!"

A voice from behind the couple shot out into the shop.

"Ah, Ezreal. What brings you back here?" asked the shopkeeper.

"I'm just here to post these notices Mr. Magnolia…"

Ezreal stopped at the doorway, surprised by the presence of a couple he didn't really feel comfortable about. The wind blew into the store, shuffling the papers that he held in his hands.

"Ezreal. Fancy meeting you here." greeted Kassadin

"Ahhh.. fancy meeting you here as well, Kassadin. And of course, you as well Mistress Sona."

Sona looked at Ezreal and nodded. Ezreal raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sona being so indulged at eating her sundae, and almost sloppily too, chocolate syrup smeared around and across her lips. Kassadin noticed and immediately took to cleaning her up.

"Sona. You should consider being more... graceful, when eating your sundae. What will people think of a noble woman when her mouth is smeared with chocolate?"

Kassadin took a tissue and put it up against Sona's face to clean off the excess syrup. Sona was embarrassed by the situation that she shot Ezreal a mean look. Ezreal could only bow in apology.

"So what brings you here Ezreal? Judging from what Mr. Magnolia said, you've been here before. I assume it has something to do with those papers you're holding?"

"Yes. There's an event I'm organizing. I was just thinking of inviting Mr. Magnolia here to put up a stall."

"Event?"

Ezreal excitedly handed one of the papers he was holding to Kassadin and another one to the shopkeeper. Kassadin read out the words aloud, "3-day, all-day, all-night summer beach party. All of Valoran is welcome! Join the biggest event that will rock Runeterra from its foundations! Waves, music, food and babes!"

"Exciting isn't it?"

"Yes, I would agree. But what's with the babes? Are you planning something Ezreal?"

"Nothing too sinister Kassadin." Ezreal laughed nervously. "It's just that, I was planning to host a pageant that female champions could participate in. You know, to rile the crowd and keep the fun going? We could also have a male champion bodybuilding contest if there are enough participants on the guy's part"

"Interesting." mused Kassadin

"_So do you have a list of other champions that are already in the list?_" asked Sona

"I've already sent letters to the champions that I think should participate. I think I've sent every champion some form of invitation. Champions, summoners and whomever they wanted to bring along. I've also made sure that they think of this as a neutral event, where everyone would just drop their alliances and have fun."

"You'll have a hard time convincing Noxus of that Ezreal. You know them." added Kassadin

"Won't argue on you about that. They're really a bunch I can't trust, or stand. But I wanted to establish a leveled relationship during this event. No hostilities, just pure fun."

"Good luck on the event then."

"Thank you Kassadin. And I was thinking, but you don't have to agree to this, maybe you two would like to join in on the pageant."

The couple looked at each other to their surprise at Ezreal's notion.

"_N-no. I don't think that would be necessary_." said Sona

"Yeah. Pageants aren't really my thing Ezreal. I mean, I'm buffed but the color of my skin will just be put off."

"Well, I can understand Kassadin, but you certainly have to be in it Mistress Sona. Not putting it lightly but you have a high chance of winning. I won't go into how. You understand what I'm saying, right Kassadin?"

"Hmm.."

"_N-now Kassadin! Don't you side with him! I-I feel uncomfortable with this!_"

"He does have a point to be honest."

Ezreal gestured to Kassadin in an attempt to sway Sona into entering the contest. Sona was disappointed with Kassadin backing up Ezreal, but Kassadin simply shrugged.

"I'm sorry Sona. But like he said, you do have a high chance of winning the contest. Take my word Sona, you're the most beautiful of all the champions out there."

Sona crossed her arms and looked away, her face flushing red. "_Y-you don't have to go that far Kassadin..._"

"Mistress Sona, if I may back up what Master Kassadin is saying, I'd say you should enter the contest." added the shopkeeper, Mr. Magnolia.

"You too Mr. Magnolia? I'm quite surprised you agree with me." exclaimed Kassadin

Sona was dumbfounded by the shopkeepers remark as she waved her hands at him in a futile attempt to sway him from agreeing with Kassadin and Ezreal. Mr. Magnolia beamed a smile at Sona, heralded with the sight of Sona flustering over the barrage of compliments.

"Mistress Sona, your beauty is nothing to be ashamed of. You should let it shine; let it be seen by others. A flower like you, in full bloom and no one to appreciate it, it would be sad. Master Kassadin is right, you should enter the contest, let your beauty be seen by others."

"Well said Mr. Magnolia! Look at Sona, she's turning bright pink. I'm pretty sure it means you agree to join my contest?" said Ezreal.

"_Kassadin..._" Sona pleaded with teary eyes

"Come now Sona. I think it's time Valoran took a look at your beauty one more time. They should see you, not for your songs, but for what you really look like without the etwahl. Consider this as a vote of confidence. I know you will win that contest. The other girls don't have a chance against you."

"Master Kassadin's right. And… if you join, I'll let you enjoy my deserts, free of charge for a time. If you win however, I'll make you a special sundae. Nobody has tasted it before and you'll be the first." bargained the shopkeeper.

Sona suddenly looked at the shopkeeper with sparkle in her eyes. She took the empty sundae glass that was in front of her and pointed at it.

"Yes, yes, a very special sundae. But only if you win."

She put the glass down and thought awhile. She put her hand up to her chin and pondered.

"Looks like you gave her a real bargain Mr. Magnolia." said Kassadin

"She seems to like the sundae a lot."

"She does I guess."

Finally, she held out her hand to Mr. Magnolia.

"Deal?"

Sona nodded her head as Mr. Magnolia took her hand and shook in agreement. Sona was still blushing over the fact that she entered a contest to have a taste of that sundae she was promised. She looked at Kassadin again, this time in disappointment.

"Hey now. Don't look at me like that."

"_Why did you have to agree?!_"

Sona lightly hit Kassadin with her fist in a show of disappointment.

"Don't worry Mistress Sona. I'll make sure that no one harasses you while you're doing the pageant. Lest they want Kassadin to be unleashed upon them." assured Ezreal

"See Sona? You don't have to worry about anything at all. I mean, it's not like you're going to be the only one who will be doing a show for Valoran."

Sona placed her hands on her cheeks; unable to contain the embarrassment she was feeling. She has never done anything like this before and being in a pageant surely overwhelmed her in a way. She was surely hesitant at the thought of her being on stage alongside the other female champions but it would be a first. It was going to be a thrilling experience she thought. Finally, after much consideration, she nodded to Ezreal of her approval in being in the contest.

"_Fine. I'll join the pageant…_"

"Excellent! I'll include you in the roster immediately. Oh, and I'll have to give you this."

Ezreal handed Sona a piece of paper that contained the pageant rules and itinerary. "I want you to read through that so that you'll know what to do before, during, and after the pageant. We haven't decided on a prize yet for the winners but that's what's exciting about it."

Sona skimmed through the paper and nodded. The rules were fairly simple that she almost felt excited about the pageant.

"Oh yeah, before I forget Sona. I want to invite the Pentakill band to perform during the second day. I was hoping you'd tell the other members of this."

Sona thought awhile about getting the band together again. She didn't see the harm in making a performance and nodded.

"Great. It's good that you understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do and arrangements to meet. See you guys at the party?

"Yes, yes. When will it be by the way?" Kassadin asked right before Ezreal could step out to leave.

"A month from now, while the summer is ripe."

"Where?"

"Ionia! The White Shores."

"The White Shores? I thought that place was ravaged by Singed's chemical attack back when Ionia was fighting Noxus?"

"It was restored back to its former glory. It was a project run by Master Yi and Soraka about a year ago. It wasn't really big news but the project worked out well."

"That's good to hear."

"Now I have to go. I'm running late for an appointment with the Crownguards."

"Good luck then. Looking forward to the event."

Ezreal set off to the streets towards the center of the city, leaving Kassadin and Sona to themselves once again.

"That was quite a conversation between the three of you. I myself will be looking forward to watching Mistress Sona stride the catwalk." said Mr. Magnolia

"And you Mr. Magnolia for the vote of confidence. I wouldn't have been able to convince Sona in joining the contest if it wasn't for your hard bargain."

Sona looked at Kassadin menacingly as she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. Kassadin chuckled lightly at Sona's actions, thinking of them as nothing but friendly threats. Sona sighed as she waved for Mr. Magnolia to bring her a glass of water.

"Err.. A.. glass of.. water!" he said in fragments, trying to make out what Sona was trying to sign him. "Of course Mistress Sona. One moment." Mr. Magnolia strode out to the back to get her what she wanted.

"_Kassadin..._"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Sona shifted a bit on her seat, seemingly ashamed of what she was going to say to him. She clasped her hands together and put them down to the level of her waist.

"_Do you... really want to see?_"

"Eh? See what?"

"_Everything_."

Kassadin could not catch up with what she was saying. He tilted his head to one side like a confused dog and tried to figure out what she meant. Looking at Sona, she looked like she was trying to cover something up, almost as if she was…

"Woah, wait a minute Sona. What made you think that I wanted to?" exclaimed Kassadin, finally getting it.

"_Well... A few moments ago, you really wanted me to join the pageant. I read through the leaflet Ezreal gave me and one the categories required us to wear swimsuits._"

"I didn't even know about that! I mean, pageants usually do have swimwear categories, but still!"

"_But if you wanted to, you could just ask.._"

The shopkeeper finally went out from the serving area with Sona's glass of water in his hands. "Here you are Mistress Sona, a glass of water. It's very important to wash away with water after having that much desert."

Sona nodded as she took the glass and took big, refreshing gulps. Kassadin hadn't noticed before but she was dripping with sweat. Seemed like the cold desert was not enough to cool her off entirely. Her lips glistened as she put the glass up to it, the water moistening them lusciously. Beads of sweat grew from her neck and slithered down to her shoulders and cleavage, like snakes shooting towards their burrows. Finishing fairly quickly, Sona put down the glass and licked her lips to slurp off the water that had filmed the area around her mouth. She looked at Kassadin, who was staring at her intently, eyes wide open.

"_Is anything the matter?_" asked Sona

Kassadin gulped nervously when he had come to his senses. He had never realized before in his life that a woman drinking water during a hot summer felt so inviting.

"N-nothing. Had enough sundaes now have we?"

"_Yes. I'm quite content now. I'd like to give my thanks to Mr. Magnolia._" she said as she turned her head towards the shopkeeper and smiled.

"Sona gives her compliment to the owner of the establishment."

"Please Master Kassadin, Mistress Sona. You are welcome to visit anytime. I am happy that both of you have graced my shop with your presence."

Sona placed their payment upon the counter with a gratuitous tip and left the shop. The couple, happy with their time together went off to the streets and headed home.

"_Was there something on my face, Kassadin?_"

"Wha? What are you trying to say?"

"_You were staring at me intently. I noticed after I finished my glass of water._"

"It was nothing really." laughed Kassadin, half-heartedly.

Sona grabbed Kassadin's arm and tackled him, dragging him down and putting her face close to his. "_Tell me!_"

"Uhh... Sona... They're touching..."

Sona ceased her nagging and tried to grasp what Kassadin meant. She realized then that her breasts were squeezing tight on Kassadin's arm. People around them smiled and jeered at the sight of the two champions flirting so openly. Sona blushed once more but was not letting go of Kassadin's arm.

"_D-do you like it?_"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." shyly confessed Kassadin as he scratched the sides of his head

"_Then-!_"

From amongst the small crowd, a woman's voice cried out to the couple. "Hey! You two!"

Kassadin and Sona turned their heads towards the direction from which the sound was coming from. Pushing her way through the crowd, a young Demacian woman emerged.

"Kassadin, Mistress Sona! We all know that you are in a relationship but could you please take your intimacy somewhere private!"

"N-no! It's not what it looks like! We're just... errr..." said Kassadin, finding an excuse to their current predicament. "We're sorry Lux."

Lux stood in front of the couple with her hands knuckled, resting on her waists. On one hand, she held her baton. The Lady of Luminosity eyed the couple judgingly, almost as if she disapproves of their relationship. After a while, she let out a sigh and let her left arm hang to her side.

"Seriously guys. Don't do this in public. You'd be inciting a scandal from the townspeople."

"We're really sorry. We're actually headed home right now, so if you'd so please." apologized Kassadin

Sona let go of Kassadin's arm and offered Lux her sincerest apology for the ruckus that she had caused. Lux then waved both of them off.

"I accept both your apologies. Move along. Be careful on your way home."

"Thank you for understanding."

The couple then hurriedly strode along the street, towards the direction of Sona's estate. Lux saw them walk away and let out another sigh.

"Why did you call us here, _brother_?"

Shen stood by a shadow cast down by the huge grove of bamboos. The moon was brightest tonight but there were still places that the shadow could hide in. Behind him were his two other companions, Akali and Kennen.

"I have come to give you this."

Zed emerged from the shadow and revealed himself. In his hands he clenched a scroll, sealed by a black ribbon. He motioned for Shen to take the scroll from him, but Shen refused.

"What is this?"

"Shen, brother, I ask not that you trust me. I threw away that privilege a long time ago. Neither do I expect you to forgive me, but there is something at work that threatens the whole of Valoran."

"Nothing can threaten Valoran without the League knowing about it, without _us_ knowing about it. What makes you think that we believe what you are saying?"

"Because I am part of it, Shen. I am part of this shadow organization that threatens Valoran with destruction and oppression."

"You are a part of it? Ha! A ninja, centered on deceit and murder, wants me to believe that what you are telling me is true? After all that you have done, after all that you have destroyed!?"

Zed could not answer. He knew well in his dark heart that he had betrayed the Kinkou. That he had betrayed Shen, his father and his fellow ninjas. He knew that he could not do anything to win back their trust. He cursed himself for it.

"I have nothing to say to convince you to believe me. But if you will not heed my warning, I don't want you coming to me for apologies."

Zed knelt in front of Shen with his head bowed signifying his non-hostility. The scroll that he held, he placed on the ground and rolled it to Shen's feet. Slowly, he rose and turned his back, then walked towards the shadows. Letting the darkness engulf him partially, he turned his head and told Shen one last thing.

"This is probably the last time I will be seeing you peacefully. I want you to know that what I did, I did for our father." And like a cat in the night, Zed melded into the shadows and disappeared.

Shen continued to stand in the light of the moon as he eyed the scroll. He still didn't want to know what Zed called them out for. But the scroll reeked of mystery. In the Kinkou order, the black ribbon was used as a scroll binder only during one circumstance.

"War." whispered Shen

"We're already at war with their clan. What could Zed be thinking calling us out here?"

"There is something else, Akali. Zed is troubled by something."

"How could you tell?"

"Nothing remains unnoticed under my gaze. He hides it well, but it is evident that he is disturbed. Otherwise, he wouldn't have called us." He picked up the scroll at his feet that shuffled in the wind. He stared at it for a while before deciding to unfurl the ribbon. Kennen however was having second thoughts.

"Wait Shen! I don't think we should be opening it. It could have been rigged with poison."

"Zed may be tainted, Kennen. But he has not lost his honor. He won't resort to such underhanded tricks. I of all people would know this."

Shen continued to unfurl the ribbon slowly and carefully. His two companions came closer to watch him tug at the ribbon. But suddenly, he stopped, like sensing some malevolent force hidden away in the scroll.

"Shen? Why'd you stop?" asked Akali

"The contents of this scroll cannot pass itself unto my eyes just yet. There are things that I must investigate first." said Shen as he passed on the scroll to Kennen. "I am entrusting this scroll to you. It will be opened when the time comes."

"But Shen—"

"No compromise, Kennen. I must see if the situation of Valoran has changed. I sense that something is at play here. Zed for one knows, but I cannot trust him to tell us the truth. Whatever that scroll contains, I will discover for myself."

Kennen tucked the scroll inside his shozoku and looked at Shen. "So what do we do now?"

"I will try to grasp the situation that we are in. You two shall observe for anything suspicious, anything that might have a connection with Zed or this shadow organization."

"Where do we start exactly?" asked Akali

"Go where you see fit to start. I will trust that both of you will use your intuition."

"Understood." The two other ninjas chorused.

Given their orders to carry out, Akali and Kennen disappeared in a flash and went in separate directions, going to the places they think that would garner them the intel that Shen wanted. The Eye of the Twilight watched them as they went, leaving him behind in the grove of bamboos, under the light of the moon. He gazed upwards into the star studded blackness of the sky and took a deep breath. The breeze softly enveloped him like a mother caressing her baby.

"Father… Your kindness got to him after all."

Almost a month passed since Kassadin's last incident with Zed. Summer was at its peak and the days were hotter than before. No one was spared from the relentless summer heat, champions, summoners and citizens alike were at the mercy of the sun.

Somewhere in the white beach of Ionia, a fairly large beach house overlooked the sea, a vast expanse of bluish colored water and lapping waves. Even with its merciless heat, the sun's rays shone beautifully onto the sea and the beach, perfect scenery completed with the sights and sounds of giggling beach goers.

"_It's too hot…_" Sona groaned at Kassadin, as she tried to cool herself with an ornate folding fan. Despite Sona's breezy attire, the sweltering heat did not afford her the advantage of clothing. She was covered in a film of sweat that gave her the impression that she was made of plastic.

Kassadin was not faring too well either. Even him, a being of the Void, was sweating profusely. "I agree. Why is it so hot today? We've seen better summer days than this." He stood up from where he was standing and leaned over the railings of the veranda.

"Why don't you want to go for a swim? The water looks cool. Better than staying in here baking under the sun."

Sona did not answer, even when Kassadin was sure that she heard him. Instead, Sona kept on furiously fanning the air around her in an attempt to cool the sweat off. Kassadin turned around to look at Sona to convince her into getting off the bench and go for the water. "Come on Sona… uh…" his sentence falling short after seeing Sona.

She was seriously getting all sweat up from the blazing heat. Still she was there, fanning away at the air, trying to cool off from whatever breeze she could generate using the fan. She let out soundless breaths as she exhausted out the hot air from her lungs, her moist tongue peeking out to escape from the furnace that is her mouth. Her eyelids drooped from their place, either from the glaring rays of the sun or from the sweat that dripped off her brow and across her face. She was tugging at her clothing, seemingly wanting to loosen up the fabric to let her skin breathe.

Enticed by the sight, Kassadin gulped as he wiped the sweat off his brow using the back of his hand. Then without a word, Kassadin strode from the veranda and inside the beach house. Sona wondered what he was going to do inside but it didn't matter to her. Inside or outside of the house, it was still going to be too hot.

"Sona."

"_What is it—?_"

Sona was wet all of a sudden. Kassadin had splashed her with a bucket of water without as much as a warning. The water dripped from every part of her body, soaking her and her clothes into a damp mess.

"_Hey!_"

"Feeling better now?"

Sona was going to scold Kassadin for dousing her in water, but seeing that what he did made her feel better she held her thought. She stood up and went into the house.

"_Yes. I do feel much better now. Thank you._"

"Where are you going?"

"_I'm going to change. As you can see, my dress is soaking wet._"

Sona proceeded inside, leaving Kassadin on the veranda. Not wanting to bother her while she changed, Kassadin leaned against the railings of the veranda and stared out into the shores. He thought about the past months that he had spent with Sona and Lestara, about all the adventures and misfits that he did with them. How long had he wished to be able to experience this again? His family had been torn apart when his wife died. Then, to make matters worse, his daughter was taken by Malzahar and was condemned to the Void; which was partially his fault. But what else could he do? He had to rescue Reiora from that Prophet's clutches. After her disappearance to the unknown, Kassadin had truly lost everything, lost the only links he had to his humanity. He disdained being in society and thus isolated himself from the rest of the world. The time that he did come out was when he had brawls with Malzahar during his evil void-related scheming. The League mattered little to Kassadin as he knew that even with their immense power, the Void was largely a threat that only he alone could deal with.

"Deep in thought I see." a voice called out from out front.

Snapping back to reality, Kassadin saw that Master Yi was approaching him. Alongside him was Soraka, the Starchild. He righted his posture in order to receive the Wushu master properly.

"Master Yi. A surprise to see you here."

"My sentiments are quite the opposite. I'll get ahead of you, so I would ask to see Lestara."

"Unfortunately she did not come with us. She said she had some legal matters to attend to back in Demacia."

"Ah, a pity. Nevertheless, I have something to talk to you about Kassadin." Master Yi took Kassadin by the shoulder and led him towards the shore. The Wushu master was a bit shorter than Kassadin and leaner than the muscular Voidwalker, but his grip was one of authority and Kassadin willingly let himself be led by Yi. They walked awhile without saying anything till they almost reached the sealine, where the waves nearly lapped at their feet.

"I believe you are aware of the situation Sona is in, yes?"

Kassadin's eyes widened a bit in realization. "You were the old friend that Lestara was talking about? I never actually pressed her on who she got the information from."

Master Yi laughed lightly, almost a chuckle. "I know many a secret from my deep meditation. When you are one with the energies of Runeterra, the land whispers its hidden knowledge as if you were a trusted friend."

Yi stood in front of Kassadin and faced him like a master would a student. He switched his attitude from the cheery disposition of a few minutes ago to the serious stern look he now showed Kassadin.

"Dark forces are on the move Kassadin. I may have known about a plot that involved Sona's kidnap but there are things that are beyond my sight."

"If they are planning to strike, I will be there to protect her. None shall get to her."

"Yes, yes, I am aware of your willingness to protect her. To be frank I am confident you will do a good job. But not all things are certain Voidwalker. Your past should have taught you that already."

Master Yi hit a spot in Kassadin's memories, making Kassadin turn his head away.

"The past is what makes you strong Kassadin. You fight for a promise that you have kept for so long for someone that you deeply love, even now. But you should know that sometimes, the past is what keeps us from breaking beyond our current limits. That the past blinds us from what we could become."

"I don't want to forget about Syrienne. It's been the thing that has kept me going for so many years. And I still have to save my daughter."

"There is no certainty that your daughter still lives. What matters right now is that you protect Sona from—"

"I will not abandon my daughter!" Kassadin shouted angrily. He clenched his fists as he recalled the last time he saw Reiora. The fear in her eyes as the dagger, the same dagger that Syrienne carried around with her, plunged into her as she was spirited away to the Void; body and soul. The desperate tone of her cries as she begged her father to save her. Kassadin had regretted not being with his daughter longer, a regret that he still carried with him.

"I understand your pain Kassadin. But right now, Valoran is threatened."

"I assure you, Sona is safe with me."

"You have to be certain Kassadin. I fear that your emotions will get the better of your judgment."

"There are some things that are not certain Master Yi. You said so yourself."

"I did. Some things, this is not one of those things. Make sure that the Maven is safe."

Kassadin did not answer. Him being reminded of his family rent deeply into his emotions. He did not like it one bit but he knew that Master Yi was right. He'd have to be certain that Sona was kept safe from whatever shadowy clutches that wanted her.

"I am certain. I will make sure that Sona is safe." he finally said.

Master Yi sighed a breath of relief. He nodded his head "Good, good."

The two then averted their gaze towards the horizon. The sun was still high up in the sky but already on its way towards the sea. Master Yi then looked behind Kassadin and smiled. "For now however, you two can have some fun on the beach."

"What do you mean us two?"

A voice resonated in his head, "_Kassadin. Can you… turn around?_"

Kassadin turned his head and his body followed through. What he saw was nothing short of sexy that bordered on the insanely beautiful. Sona now stood in front of Kassadin and Master Yi, Soraka beside her seemingly showcasing her like some mannequin. Sona wore a two-piece bikini that was dyed with a deep blue and lined with stark gold, contrasting her creamy skin while complimenting the color of her hair. Tied to her waist was a pale-yellow translucent cover up that covered a good portion of her left thigh but fully exposing her right. It was revealing but secretive at the same time, honestly matching the wearer's aura. Even with the etwahl floating in front of her, the appeal she had did not go down one bit.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Soraka asked excitedly.

"You know Soraka, I never thought of you getting excited over this." said Master Yi almost plaintively

"How could I not? I went inside the beach house to look for Sona and then from a room, out she came wearing this! Never have I thought that Sona, the Maven of Strings would wear a bikini; a two-piece at that!"

Sona blushed at being complimented so by Soraka. But she wanted to hear a compliment from none other than the man that she was in love with. As she saw Kassadin staring at her intently with an expression that could only denote awe and amazement, she somewhat had the instinctive urge to cover up using her arms. But she fought the urge by gazing at Kassadin's eyes, matching the intensity of his gaze. Kassadin noticed immediately that she was staring at him, seemingly asking for an opinion.

"You look absolutely stunning, Sona. I doubt anybody can outshine you during the pageant."

Master Yi and Soraka quickly turned their heads to Kassadin as if hearing a bad rumor from him. Kassadin eased himself defensively from the stares that the two gave him.

"W-what?" Kassadin asked

"Sona is joining the pageant?!" Soraka blurted out.

"Well, yeah. She wanted to after a few prodding from me and… an unlikely sponsor."

"This is quite a surprise! No wonder she's wearing this. And I thought that she only wanted to send you signs."

Sona immediately rang out dissipative chords from her etwahl. She was shaking her head and her hand at Soraka in an attempt to tell her that she wasn't. But her face sent a different message as it was flushed pink that was paired with a shy smile that almost reached her ears.

"See Kassadin? She's saying, 'I want you to see what you're going to get very soon.'"

"I-I'm not so sure about that though." loudly mumbled Kassadin as he let out a nervous chuckle.

Sona couldn't control her outwardly positive facial expression that she stuck her palms on her bulging cheeks. By doing so, her shoulders pressed inwards towards her chest, pushing out her already bulging breasts. Kassadin saw the whole thing and felt himself being enticed and slightly aroused.

"Oh, just look at these two Master Yi. We should get going as we're really disturbing them."

Master Yi could only smile and nod at Soraka's suggestion and motioned to leave the shore. Soraka followed immediately and waved goodbye to the couple. It was a good while before Kassadin could move from his place and approach Sona.

"_D-do you think it's too much?_" Sona asked

"Absolutely not! It suits you perfectly Sona. If only your mother saw you."

Sona did not give a response to Kassadin's honest but biased compliment. Instead, she clasped her hands together and laid them loosely in front of her, her arms pushing her breast inward. She averted her gaze from Kassadin, clearly not used to displaying what she didn't feel like displaying.

"_I'd like to tell you something later…_"

"Okay. But why later?"

"_Because I want to go for a walk right now._"

Sona grabbed Kassadin's hand and lead him along the shore of the Ionian beach. For a while, the couple said nothing, only listening to the sounds of the waves and the cheerful shouts of the children running around them. Some of the children ran towards them and blatantly said that Sona was really pretty. Kassadin was amused with the children's honesty that he could only chuckle at them. Sona did not know what to do when the children continued to gaze at her with juvenile anticipation, as if awaiting a response from her. Kassadin was about to explain to the children that Sona was mute but she stopped him. Calling upon the etwahl and placing her hands on it, she struck a sweet melody that made the children dance and cheer in front of her. Soon enough when the other people around them heard Sona's tune, they gathered around it and started to dance, entranced by the notes that magically flew from Sona's skillful hands. Kassadin stared in amazement at the power that Sona had on the people. Without much difficulty, Sona captured the ears and hearts of everyone in the immediate vicinity. What had begun as a simple melody of gratitude turned into a small concerto of positive feelings. It went on for hours.

"I am at a loss for words Sona."

"_You should see what it's like with the larger concertos that I hold._"

"Still though. The people there didn't seem to know who you are but danced to your tune anyway."

"_A number of them knew who I was, I could tell from the looks in their eyes._"

By now the sun had already hidden beneath the horizon, slowly plunging the world into darkness. Kassadin and Sona sat by the beach, admiring the myriad of colors that emanated from the setting sun.

"_Look at all the colors. It's even more beautiful seeing it here than in Demacia._" Sona said with childlike anticipation

"You should see the sunset in Shurima. You'll see swirls of colors there that you've never seen before."

"_Really? You've seen it?_"

"Multiple times."

Kassadin's answer came out short. He couldn't tell Sona that sometimes, he would spend the final hours of the day in Shurima just looking at the sunset, thinking about his wife and his daughter.

"May I ask a question?" Kassadin inquired

Sona nodded without looking at Kassadin, still admiring the final ray of light that slivered out from the horizon.

"Do you have any memories of your parents?"

"_No. I haven't the faintest shred of memory of them._"

"Do you hate them for that?"

"_Definitely not. I may not have known who they were but I believe that they loved me, as I love them._"

Kassadin only stared at her with a hint of dismay, seemingly looking for something in Sona's answers.

"_But…_" Sona added, "_Sometimes, I hear voices in my head, at night. Before I am able to drift away to sleep, I hear their voices telling me that they loved me. And then some other things._"

"Other things?" said Kassadin in sudden interest.

"_Things like, I am the key to the world. That I hold a crucial piece of the key that opens the gates to many other worlds._ _I don't understand what it means but something tells me that they are the voice of my father._"

An idea ticked inside Kassadin's head as Sona said those words. Key to the world? Piece of the key that opens a gate? Somehow, Kassadin was feeling like he knew why Sona was being targeted. He had a hunch that he needed to tell Master Yi. If he went to where he was right now, he'd know what to make of it. He then stood up to go right now but then a hand tugged at his robe.

"_Where are you going?_" Sona asked

"To Master Yi. There is something important that I have to tell him."

"_But he's at least a four hours from here, on foot. The carriage isn't coming back till the end of the week._"

"I'll run if I have to."

"_Can't it wait until morning?_"

"It can't Sona. This is a matter of utmost importance."

"_Then you'll be leaving me alone for the night?_"

Kassadin could not answer. He knew that Sona was right. The carriage and horses that they used to get here weren't with them. It was only coming back later in the week. The only way to get to Master Yi was by foot, and that was just as Sona said, a number of hours away. He'd have to make the trip to Master Yi's and then back to the beach. He reckoned he would be back by early morning. It was too long a time to leave Sona by herself. Of course he couldn't take her with him with the long walking distance and he'd kept a promise to Lestara and Master Yi. Heck, if he went to Master Yi without Sona with him, he wouldn't be able to explain himself to the Wushu master. The only choice he had then was to wait till morning to break the news to Master Yi. He had made up his mind.

"No. It can wait till morning, like you said."

Sona slumped back in relief. She didn't want to be separated from Kassadin for the night before the big party. Of course, she had plans tonight and she would be damned if Kassadin wasn't with her. She then herself stood up and took Kassadin's arms.

"_We should be going back._"

Kassadin nodded. Without further prompting, they couple made their way back to the beach house.

Upon returning, the butler Sebastian was waiting for them. Sebastian had travelled with them to the beach to act as the housekeeper and the coordinator of the number of maids they brought with them. Seeing as his masters had returned, Sebastian gave a curt bow and stepped aside from the doorstep and gestured inside.

"Dinner is served Mistress Sona. A robe has also been prepared for you and is waiting in your room."

Sona rang out a tune of gratitude from her etwahl and proceeded inside. Kassadin gave Sebastian a bow back and went inside himself. Sona went to her room and grabbed a skirt to wear on top of her exposed legs. The beach wrap she wore now rested on her shoulders, to at least hide her bulging bosoms.

Dinner was at most normal, with a pleasant conversation going on between the couple. They'd tell each other about what they thought about Master Yi and Soraka, or about how they felt towards the crowd that danced around Sona when she played her etwahl. They'd ask each other about what they'd expect from the big beach party tomorrow, or about how it would go when champions and summoners from all over Valoran was there. Ezreal had invited all of Valoran to come to the party the past month after he had the idea and it turned out well. With the exceptions of the champions that resided in the Shadow Isles, everyone else accepted the invitations and said that they'd attend. Even the Noxian commander Swain agreed to be a part of the festivities much to the surprise of his subordinates. Ezreal expected that the party would go well despite the heat that Demacian and Noxians were under. Everyone hoped that nothing uneventful would happen.

After dinner, the couple settled down at the veranda again, where they shared a seat at the swinging bench. Sona played her etwahl subtly, giving the air a live atmosphere. Kassadin loved hearing Sona play her etwahl. It made him feel at ease, at peace with his troubled soul. He wrapped his arms around Sona's slender waist and slowly pulled her closer. Sona rested her head on Kassadin's muscular chest while she continued playing the relaxing tune from her etwahl. She could hear the strong rhythmic beating of his heart and she herself felt at ease. Without knowing it, they gave each other the feeling of peace when they were with each other.

"_Kassadin, I told you I would tell you something didn't I?_"

"Oh yeah, you did. What was it about?"

"_It's about tonight._"

"What about it?"

"_Well…_" Sona wanted Kassadin to sleep tonight in her room, on her bed, under the same blanket. These past few days that they were on the beach, Kassadin and Sona slept in separate rooms. Although apart, Kassadin kept strict vigilance and was always half-asleep when the night was at its darkest. The slightest sound kept him up, causing him to regularly check Sona's room for any signs of intrusion or danger. Sona was grateful for Kassadin's dedication to her safety but she wanted something else from him.

"_I want you to sleep with me tonight._"

Kassadin raised an eyebrow as his eyes widened when she said it. Apparently, all these months together with her and Kassadin had not touched her anywhere on her body that would send her sexual messages. He only delimited himself to touching her hands, her shoulders or her waists. It's like he forbid himself from touching any other area of her body.

"_I want you tonight Kassadin. I want you to show me that you really love me._"

Sona ceased her playing and set aside her etwahl. Silently, she put her arms around Kassadin's neck and pulled herself closer.

"_I'm yearning more of the kiss that you gave me almost a month ago._"

"Sona…"

Kassadin placed his hands on Sona's hips and pulled them closer to his. The feeling of Sona's soft flesh on his made him want her right now. But he would not do it right here. He lifted her up on his big, strong arms and carried her inside the house. He opened the door and hurriedly went inside, placing Sona on the bed. Kassadin had also wanted her, having waited too long already. He restrained himself from having his way with Sona, even when he sensed that she was yearning for it.

Sona sat up and removed the bands from her twin tails. She then stood up and pressed herself against Kassadin, who stood there, removing his armbands. Sona was considerably shorter than Kassadin, her head only reaching his chiseled chest. Sona once again wrapped her arms around Kassadin's neck and pulled him up to her face.

"_Take off your mask. I want to see your face this time when I kiss you._"

Wordlessly, Kassadin obeyed and reached to the sides of his face to unlatch the clamps on his face mask. With a hiss, the mask disengaged from his face and hung loosely around his mouth. Kassadin grabbed it and took it away from his face. What Sona saw bewildered her. The Voidwalker's face wasn't all that different, as she'd imagine. In fact, she imagined much worse. Aside from a few scars that ran across his lower jaw, his face wasn't really ugly. It was quite the opposite actually.

"What? Expecting to see tentacles hanging from where my mouth once was?" Kassadin laughed

"_I can't say that I was. But it's a relief._"

Sona leaned in to take the initiative but unexpectedly, Kassadin's lips were already on hers. The heat of his kiss sent lightning down the length of her spine. She could feel his tongue running across the inner side of her lips. In response, her own tongue felt around for his. They locked in an intimate embrace with their lips touching one another.

Kassadin's hands ran down her arms as they continued to kiss. Sona's body tightened at the sensation of his hands on her. Kassadin then ran his right hand across Sona's bear back and down into her hips. She shuddered under the pleasure she experienced. She could not hold out any longer. Sona disengaged from Kassadin's and took off the skirt and bikini bottom that she wore. She then sat down on the bed and untied the lace of her bikini top. Just as the top fell off, Sona suddenly felt a flash of embarrassment, making her reach for a blanket to cover herself with.

"_I-I don't think we should be doing this. I only wanted to kiss you._"

Kassadin sighed. He sat beside Sona on the bed and embraced her.

"I'm not one to force you into doing things that you're not ready yet for." Kassadin said.

"_It's not that I'm not ready… It's just that… I'm scared._"

Kassadin chuckled lightly. He stroked Sona's loose hair that dangled along her shoulders. "Let's take it real slow, it's not as frightening as you think it might be."

With that, Kassadin laid Sona onto the bed and kissed her once more, this time with a more intense and fiery passion that made Sona melt. Sensing her opening up to his aggressions, Kassadin moved down to her neck, pecking it with his mouth and sucking lightly. Sona clenched her teeth with the feeling of ecstasy that surged through her body. She closed her eyes and wordlessly mouthed her pleasure as Kassadin worked his way from her neck onto her shoulders. His hands worked their way around Sona's bare body and found her hips. He pulled them into his as Sona spread out her legs and wrapped it around Kassadin's girth. Things got more intense with every touch and every kiss they exchanged.

"_Oh, Kassadin…_" Sona moaned.

Kassadin removed his robe without stopping his transgressions against Sona. Not holding himself back, he continued to kiss his way down on Sona's body, this time lightly suckling on her bosoms. Sona was breathing heavily now, sweat dripping down the length of her slender and creamy white body. She jerked suddenly when Kassadin groped her breasts, massaging them as he pleased. She felt like her body was on fire as Kassadin continued on. Her back arced against the irresistible pleasure that flooded every inch of her body, from the feeling of Kassadin's flesh against hers. She felt something hard press against the inside of her thighs. She could not fight back the urge any longer. She wanted it.

"_Please, Kassadin, don't make me wait any longer._" Sona pleaded lewdly.

While kissing and groping, Kassadin positioned himself between Sona's legs and slowly inched his manliness inside Sona. Her eyes widened in shock and she wanted to moan aloud from the combination of pleasure and pain but no sound would come out. As the whole length of Kassadin went in, she clenched her teeth once more, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kassadin asked in concern

Sona smiled at him, "_I'm fine… You can move it as you please…_"

Considerate of his partner's predicament, Kassadin moved in and out as slowly as he could, groaning silently with each thrust. Each jab made Sona lose herself more and more, moving with Kassadin as if syncing herself to his rhythm. Kassadin continued to assault Sona's body with his kisses and his thrusting for what seemed like an eternity, which proved too much for Sona's virgin body to handle. She gave in and felt herself tighten around Kassadin's length. She shuddered violently when the excess of her pleasure tried to find its way out of her body. She screamed his name into his mind and in response, he screamed out her name. In doing so, Kassadin reached his limit and exploded inside her. He pulled out slowly and kissed Sona once more.

Both of them were breathing heavily and were covered in sweat. They lay on their backs, covered in nothing but a blanket and said nothing to each other for a while, wanting to catch their breaths. Finally, Kassadin spoke up.

"I've not done that in a long time."

"_Oh, Kassadin. You're amazing. Fireworks are going off inside my head._"

"You think so? I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"_I've never been more thrilled with you than I am now. I'll never forget this night._"

Kassadin chuckled to himself and put his arms around Sona's shoulders. She in turn placed her head on his chest and cuddled him like some giant teddy bear.

"_I love you Kassadin._"

"I love you too, Sona."

For the remainder of the night, they listened intently to the sound of their breaths and drifted away to sleep.

"Welcome to the first ever Valoran all-day beach party!"

The beach of the White Shores was filled with people and stalls from all over Valoran. Noxians and Demacians, people from Piltover and Zaun, yordles from Bandle City, pirates from Bilgewater and of course citizens from Ionia itself. Various stalls that lay scattered about on the beach sold all sorts of things from snacks to refreshments, and among them was Blitzcrank's fleshing compatibility service. The event was well under way with Ezreal running the show on the main stage situated at the center of the beach. People thronged in front of the stage, excited to see what was in store for them.

"Please, enjoy yourselves while the sun is still up! The water is cool and various snacks and refreshments are available at the stalls nearest you! I would like to advise everyone to stick around for the showcase of our contestants in Mr. and Mrs. Valoran!"

Cheers emerged from the crowd in excitement for the most anticipated event of the day. The Champion Showcase.

"I'll leave you to whatever you want to do, swim, eat, bathe in the sun, it doesn't matter! Just have fun out there while you're at it."

Ezreal exited the stage and mingled with the crowd, making greetings and shaking hands.

Among the crowd, a couple strode along the beach, holding hands and leaning against each other. They had this blissful smile on their faces that made it seem that their world revolved around themselves alone. People around them gasped in surprise to see the stunning Maven with them. More shocked when they realized it was the Voidwalker that she was walking with. Ezreal noticed the couple from the crowd and happily approached them.

"Kassadin! Sona!"

The couple snapped out of their wistful thoughts and turned to look at Ezreal.

"Ezreal. Glad to see you here."

"Likewise. So, how are you finding the party? Quite big isn't it?"

"Yes, quite. I didn't exactly expect this many people to come."

"I'm surprised as well. And I can see that Sona is ready for the pageant?"

Sona wore the same thing that she wore the day before. Her stunning two-piece bikini with its deep blue hues and bright gold lining, and the pale-yellow translucent cover up that was tied to her waist. She nodded to Ezreal's inquiry followed with a warm smile.

"Excellent. I'm going to be announcing the contestants in a while so I want you to be near the stage when I do."

Kassadin looked around him to single out the familiar faces that he recognized among the crowd. At the foot of the stage stood the Crownguard siblings, Garen and Lux, apparently being contestants of the contest as well. Garen sported black beach shorts where the emblem of Demacia was embroidered. Lux wore a one-piece swimsuit that was designed in a way that nearly made it resemble more of a school swimsuit than a bikini. Next to them was the Demacian prince, Jarvan IV and his exemplar, Xin Zhao. Opposite them, a hostile distance away, was the Noxians. Swain, the High Commander of the Noxian Army stood surrounded by his lieutenants. Le Blanc, as it seemed, was also a contestant in the pageant. So was Katarina, the Sinister Blade in her own crimson red two-piece, her attention obviously directed to the Might of Demacia. Beside her were Noxian brothers, Darius and Draven as well as the other Noxian assassin, Talon. Darius and Talon wore beach shorts that were lined with a deep blood red and embroidered with the emblem of Noxus. Draven, however, wore a bright red speedo brief that matched its wearer's confidence. The women present at the party wore various bikinis that were designed with an innumerable number of styles and patterns. Draven shamelessly hit on these women, alternately and at the same time.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, the name's Draaaaaaven."

"Draven, can't you present yourself in a more Noxian like fashion?"

Darius tried his best to hide his humiliation to the realization that this man was his brother.

"I'm surprised the Noxians accepted the invitation to be in this party." started Kassadin.

"You're not the only who's surprised. I was against inviting the Noxians at first but I thought that it would be sending a negative message. I'm going for equality in this party. There will be no alliances or sides playing today. I want everyone to enjoy themselves without fear of having to deal with enemies or side with friends."

Kassadin looked around once more to see that Ezreal was really trying to push for equality. Almost everyone from Valoran was here. Out in the middle of the crowd were the yordles. Teemo, the scout, was together with his friend Tristana. Lulu was also there but she looked like she was looking for someone. The geniuses Heimerdinger and Ziggs were also there lugging around boxes of fireworks, obviously for tonight's fireworks display. Helping them carry the boxes was Blitzcrank, with a box over its shoulder and another underneath its armpit. At a stall some distance away, Miss Fortune and Gangplank had a drinking game where they were both chugging on glasses of beer at a time. Miss Fortune was already having a bit too many as her face flushed a full red while Gangplank was still going at it with his 5th glass already. Leona and Pantheon were there too, having refreshments at a stall. The two warring sisters were also present, Ashe and Sejuani, still fighting over their differences, this time with words rather than with weapons.

"Excuse me, both of you. I'm going to have to go the stage to announce the contestants."

Ezreal made to go up the stage and get the attention of everyone. The noise of the crowd died down to whispers and Ezreal took out a piece of parchment that contained the names of the contestants. One by one, he called out the names and beckoned them to come up on stage. First was Ahri, sexy as expected with her revealing two-piece bikini that purposely covered only little of what had to be covered. Piltover's finest took up to the stage in their own swimwear, Vi flaunting her biceps and her abdominals whereas Caitlyn simply stood there, her arms crossed on her chest. Lux, Katarina, Le Blanc, Leona, Ashe, and Sejuani soon followed suite, taking their places on the stage aside the rest of the aforementioned names. Janna went up next, wearing the same thing that she always wore. Fiora and Vayne were also contestants as well as an unexpected Battle Mistress, Sivir. Nidalee also made an appearance as well as the Exile, Riven. Shyvana was called up next and went up to the stage, where she unexpectedly looked stunning in her bikini. It seemed like she really went out of her way to prepare herself. The rest of the names were called out, Miss Fortune, Diana and finally, Sona.

"Go Sona. Do your best." prodded Kassadin.

Sona nodded and wordlessly went up the stage together with her etwahl. Among the various awes and ahs, and cheers and claps that accompanied the other champions in their ascent to the stage, none could compare to the reaction that Sona got when she went up. There was only silence, but a silence that was accompanied by widened eyes and dropped jaws. It was clear that for today she was the most appealing of all. Finally, after a short moment of silence, there was a thunderous applause and whistling from the crowd as finally all of the contestants were called out.

"Now that you've seen who our lovely contestants are, you can expect to see more of them as the party progresses. At the end of our esteemed event, we'll be crowning our first ever, Ms. Valoran!"

More shouting and applause. Most of the contestants held their chins up high in anticipation to the coming competition, some less enthusiastic than the others. Ezreal now asked the contestants to go down the stage for the second part of the introduction. This time, he called out the names of male champions who would be fighting for the title of Mr. Valoran. First called out were the Noxian brothers, Darius and Draven. Without fail, Draven immediately went on to show off his body while Draven could only place his palm on his face. Next, the Demacian duo was called up, Garen and the prince, Jarvan IV. Cheers came out from the crowd while Jarvan waved back to his fans. Lee Sin, Tryndamere, Olaf and Pantheon came next, all of them flaunting their own muscles, inciting high-pitched shouts from the female audience and some female champions. Unexpectedly, Kassadin's name was called out.

"What? Hey! I was kidding!" he shouted to Ezreal.

Ezreal only shrugged, with a smug smile on his face. Kassadin sighed and hesitantly went up the stage. He scanned around to find Sona and there she was in the crowd, with the biggest smile on her face. He could only smile back as he took up his position next to the other champions.

"And last but not the least, Dr. Mundo!"

A look of confusion washed over the crowd as the steroid pumped doctor went up the stage.

"Now I know what you guys are thinking but he's as qualified a contestant as the other champions."

"Mundo join body building competition as he pleases!"

"There you have it folks! The second part of this competition will start tonight with a swimwear show!"

With the introductions finally drawn to a close, the competitors went down the stage and went on to join their buddies and look for something to do. Kassadin went on to search for Sona as he had wanted to take her to the stall where Mr. Magnolia was set up. After going through the crowd, he finally found her mingling with five other champions; Vi, Caitlyn, Miss Fortune, Lux and Riven.

"Sona! There you are. I've been looking for you."

Sona turned around to find him coming towards her. She turned to receive him and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. The other female champions who were with her giggled at the sight.

"My, my Kassadin, you two have gone quite in deep together now haven't you?" exclaimed Miss Fortune.

"I guess you could say that."

"It's been how long now? Almost half a year now isn't it?"

"Almost."

The group giggled again. They seemed to be enjoying their time questioning Kassadin.

"Have you two done it?" Vi asked blatantly

"Eh? Done what?"

"Vi, you're being too invasive." Caitlyn scolded

"Oh, please cupcake, it was just a question."

Vi turned again to Kassadin, whose face was filled with confusion.

"You know." Vi stopped and began to make sexual gestures. Making an 'O' with one hand and then prodding her finger in and out of it. It was shamelessly put but the other champions began giggling again at the thought.

Kassadin did not answer immediately, realizing what Vi had meant. Of course they had done it, just last night. It was a night he wouldn't forget. But to tell the other champions about this, he couldn't grasp what the consequences would be.

"Oh, come on Kassy boy. It was just a question. You've at least kissed her right?" Vi pressed on.

"We have. We indeed have." Kassadin said shyly

The group screamed like little girls who just heard juicy gossip. They flocked around Sona and teased her. Sona could only smile and let it pass.

"You guys would have definitely done it already. Come on Sona. You've kissed, now you should probably have done it right?" Vi pressed her this time.

Sona didn't want to answer. She was too embarrassed to tell them that they did do it. She looked at Kassadin and sent him a thought. "_Should I tell them?_"

Kassadin only shrugged, seemingly wanting her to take the shots on whether or not she would tell them. It was probably going to be a secret, or probably not. But it was already known throughout the Demacian estate at least that Kassadin and her had been dating for half a year now. Maybe it wasn't going to be surprising if she did tell them that they indeed had done it. Reluctantly, Sona nodded. The faces of the five champions lit up as they finally had the lowdown on the news. They gleefully screamed once more and danced around Sona.

"So, how was it like?" asked Lux.

Not all the music in the world could describe what she had felt when Kassadin was doing it to her. Unable to find any other expression that could explain what she felt, she simply bit her lower lip and clasped her hands loosely in front of her. Her face flushed pink when she remembered the feeling as she put her palms on her cheeks. The other champions understood immediately and a huge grin materialized on their face. All at the same time, they turned their attention to Kassadin, their eyes saying that they had more questions for him.

"Please, ladies, I think you've asked enough already…" said Kassadin as he backed off from the prowling group. Not wanting to spend any more time with their inquiries, he made a dash for Sona as he grabbed her hand and lead her away from the other champions.

"Hey! We just want to know more about your intimate night together!" shouted Riven

Kassadin continued to make a run for it as he pushed away the crowd and find a somewhat isolate space on the beach. As the crowd grew thinner, Kassadin slowed down, letting Sona catch her breath.

"I think we lost them." said Sona as she breathed heavily from the running.

"Yes, I think we did."

They walked far along the shore, smiling and giggling to each other. They told each other stories about their lives before meeting each other. Either was just as interested with their stories and before they knew it, they were alone. A long distance away from them was the crowd of people that were attending the party. They could faintly see on the stage that Ezreal was continuing on with the program. The couple sat down on the sand and cuddled. This vacation was what Kassadin needed to get his mind off of some things. But then he remembered something important. He needed to see Master Yi. He needed to tell him about Sona's memories, to find out if it had any connections as to why Sona was being targeted. He suddenly stood up and took Sona's hand. Sona looked up to him, clearly confused.

"I must find Master Yi. There is something I have to tell him. Remember?"

Sona understood and got up from the sand.

"Brother Kassadin. It's so nice to see you here at the party."

Kassadin's eyes grew wide from the voice that he had just heard. He turned to the direction of the voice and there he found Malzahar, clutching his dagger. Kassadin's surprise quickly turned to rage as he faced the Prophet to fight him. Placing himself in front of Sona like a shield he then slowly backed away.

"Sona, I want you to run to the other champions. Seek their protection. Do not let yourself get caught."

"_No! I will fight with you. I won't let you get yourself hurt because of me._"

"This is not the time to argue about this! I have been given a responsibility by your mother, by Master Yi… and to myself. I beg you Sona, don't go against me on this one."

Sona did not want to abandon him but she knew she could not argue with him on this one. Especially when the one that he was facing was his nemesis. She nodded her head and turned to run but stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter—"

He saw that wasn't just Malzahar that they faced. Three other champions stood against them, Zed, Veigar and Thresh.

"Going somewhere sweety?" Thresh said menacingly.

A hint of desperation ran across Kassadin's face. This was not a very good situation. It was four against one and to top it all off, he had to protect Sona. He cursed under his breath and felt his anger rising up from his throat.

"You're crossing the line Malzahar. I suggest you pull away now before the others find out about what you're trying to do."

Malzahar laughed maniacally. "Please Kassadin, we only came for one thing and one thing only. I came here in hopes that we will not have to fight you. Hand the Maven over and there won't be any bloodshed."

"The only blood I'd like to draw is yours!"

Kassadin drew his nether blade from out of thin air and charged at Malzahar in a purple haze. He slashed hard sidewards, aiming for the Prophet's neck but Malzahar blocked it using the dagger he held. Malzahar managed to hold back Kassadin's force and even had the nerve to taunt him while he was at it.

"Remember this dagger brother? I do believe it belonged to someone you held so dear."

Kassadin had had enough of him. He clenched his fist and gave Malzahar a blow to his face. The force lifted Malzahar off his feet and sent him reeling across the sand. Immediately after, he turned his attention back to Sona. The three other champions prowled the Maven menacingly; approaching her in such a slow fashion that it almost seemed to terrify Sona.

"I feel like your soul is going to be a very delicious one. Can I have a taste?"

Thresh wound up his chain and threw it at the Maven. Sona braced herself for it but felt nothing. Kassadin had come just in time to cut the chain using his nether blade. The latter part of the chain stopped short at Sona's feet and dissipated in a cloud of eerie smoke.

"Sona! Stay close!"

Sona nodded and stayed close to her protector. This time, Kassadin took up a more defensive stance, placing himself between Sona and the three assailants. Malzahar was still trying to recover from Kassadin's previous assault as he stood up and brushed off the sand that pelted his attire. Sure that the attackers wouldn't be able to get to Sona without going through him, Kassadin turned his back towards the party. With Sona behind him, he inched his way back towards the stage in hopes that one of the champions would notice and come to help.

"Are you seriously going for help Kassadin? That isn't like you!" Malzahar laughed. Like some invisible signal coming out Malzhar, Thresh, Zed, and Veigar charged all at once at Kassadin.

Being unable to defend against three simultaneous attacks, he let out a torrent of void energy which seemed to hold the three at bay… for now. Still inching his way back towards the stage, he released null sphere after null sphere at his attackers. His enemies dodged most of his spheres, to Kassadin's surprise and felt that he had no choice but to come up close and fight them hand-to-hand. Prompting Sona to keep going to the direction of the stage, he then disappeared in a cloud of purple haze. He first went for Veigar, guessing that he was weakest among the assailants. Kassadin materialized behind Veigar and blasted a null sphere at him. The yordle's body took it squarely, the force of the sphere knocking him to the sand face first, rendering him unconscious.

Sona still made her way back towards the stage. Waving her hands frantically at the crowd, she was hoping that somebody would notice that she was being chased and come to help. But the crowd was so absorbed at what was happening on the stage that none of them could see her plight. Suddenly a chain wrapped around her waist and tugged at her.

"Come to the Warden. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not after your body. Let me see that soul of yours!"

Sona was yanked backwards with such force that the air was forced out of her lungs. She dropped to the sand, landing on her bottom as she was continuously yanked towards Thresh. Standing up frantically, she beckoned for her etwahl and in an instant it was beneath her hands, ready to play whatever its master wanted. She struck out a tune that snapped the chain that held her.

"Ooh, a fighter are we? This is exciting." Thresh laughed eerily.

Distracted by the way his prey had escaped, he hardly noticed Kassadin coming at him, socking him in the ribcage with his fist. Thresh reeled at the force of Kassadin's punch and was knocked on his back. Thresh was still laughing when Kassadin blasted a null sphere at his face, nearly sending him unconscious.

Sona continued to run towards the crowd, frantically waving her hands like a crazy. She did this with desperate hope that at least someone would see her and realize that she was running for her life.

Kassadin was convinced enough that he had taken down the two attackers and went back to Sona's side. He was still wary since there was still one more to take care of. He looked around to see if there was any sign of Zed but found none.

Back at the crowd congregating around the stage, Master Yi was going through hordes of people in search of Kassadin and Sona. He had sensed the night before that there had been a revelation in Kassadin's mind. He hoped that the Voidwalker refrained from seeking him out that night, which he didn't to his relief. But now, not being able to see them with the crowd, a feeling of uncertainty began to rise from him. He needed to find them immediately and assure the safety of the Maven. He weaved from person to person, hoping to catch a glimpse of telltale signs of either champion. It felt like he had been searching the crowd for a long time now. How could he miss seeing a totally conspicuous couple? He reached the edge of the crowd with no sign of the Maven or the Voidwalker. He was about to make another pass through the crowd when he saw in the distance a woman frantically waving her hands. Wasn't that… Sona?! And it looked like as if she was being chased. Instinctively, Master Yi made for a dash towards the Maven.

Sona felt the slightest relief when she seemed to recognize Master Yi making a run for her but it was short-lived. Zed had materialized from behind her as he grabbed the fleeing Maven by the waist and held her up. Kassadin made a move to rescue her but was stopped short by a piercing gaze that emanated from behind. He turned around to see Malzahar projecting intense void energies from his eyes, a smug grin painted on his mouth. He shouted and made to charge at him but then a wall of magic rooted him in place. He scanned around to see who the source was and saw Veigar holding his staff up. He could not believe that the yordle could have recovered so quickly from his assault but then saw something different in his eyes. Void energy swirled around in the yordle's glowing eyes, obviously the work of the Prophet. His screams were primal now, his rage empowering him, threatening to break free from the hold but a chain suddenly wrapped around his body. A strong yank held him firmly in his place and finally, the Voidwalker had been subdued.

Sona watched in horror as Kassadin was held down by a wall and chain. The unthinkable has happened. She tried the best she could to free herself from Zed's grip, but the warrior's hold was too much for her to overpower. Malzahar strode towards Kassadin, slightly feeling fear from seeing the rage that emanated from his eyes. He knew that if Thresh and Veigar did not hold him down, Kassadin would have ripped him apart. The magic was enough to hold him, but not for too long. Even so, he had time, time to point out the inevitable that's about to happen. He called Zed and made him stand in front of Kassadin, the Maven still in his strong grip. Sona broke free of the ninja's clutches but was futile as Zed was upon her again. The etwahl floated uselessly beside her, waiting for its master's fingers to run through it. Zed wrapped one arm strongly around Sona's chest, just below her bosoms and a hand to her jaw, to keep her from flailing her head.

Malzahar approached Sona eyed her deliciously.

"Funny, Kassadin. I'm feeling nostalgia over this. Doesn't it seem like this has happened before?"

"Damn you Malzahar! Let her go!"

Malzahar laughed aloud. Seeing the helpless Voidwalker despair was a rare treat for him. He wanted to savor this moment while it lasted.

"_Kassadin… Don't leave me…_" Sona pleaded, her voice asking him to save her.

"You won't get away with this Malzahar! The moment I break free from this hold will be the end of you!"

"Poor Kassadin. Unable to save the woman that he loves, for the third time now. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Malzahar's subtle mention of his family was the last thing Kassadin wanted to hear from him. He'd had enough of him and screamed his loudest. He fought the wall and the chain that held him down. Every muscle in his body flexed in an attempt to break free and save Sona. Any moment now and he would have his hands on Malzahar's neck and kill him. Malzahar however wasted no time. Prompted by some unseen signal, Zed pressed his finger on Sona's neck and like some automaton that just had its power button pressed; Sona went limp in Zed's arms. The ninja handed the unconscious Maven to Thresh and proceeded to perform his ninjutsu. Realizing that they were about to escape with Sona, Kassadin used all of his energies to break free from the hold. Cracks began to branch out from where the magic wall made contact with him as he strained harder to free himself.

"Farewell, void brother. I hope our next encounter will be a fateful one."

Smoke began to rise from the sand as Zed continued to use his hands to perform ninjustu. It shrouded over him, Thresh and Malzahar, covering them almost completely with an obscure screen of black. Despite Kassadin's desperation, he could not understand why Veigar was being left behind. But right now it didn't matter, he wanted to save Sona from their clutches. The smoke completely shrouded the three, the last thing Kassadin seeing was the grim smile on Malzahar's face and Sona in Thresh's shoulder.

"Sona! No! Sona!"

Through some sort of magic, the figures of Zed, Thresh, Malzahar and Sona disappeared from behind the smoke. As they disappeared, the chain around Kassadin started to dissipate into an ethereal smoke, leaving Veigar's wall to hold the struggling Voidwalker. With one less thing to hold him down, Kassadin strained once more and finally broke free, the weak magic from Veigar's wall unable to hold him down. Kassadin dashed towards the smoke and groped around in hopes that they were still there. To his dismay and despair, they were gone. Malzahar had disappeared along with the woman he loved. He let out a scream of pain and knelt down on the sand.

Master Yi had just arrived at the scene but arrived too late. In front of him, wisps of smoke started to clear out from the beach. What he saw next frightened him. Kassadin was holding up a yordle by its collar and realized a second later that the yordle was Veigar. Weird enough, the Tiny Master of Evil wasn't screaming in horror or agony or pain. His eyes were blank and unresponsive as Kassadin shook him back and forth, yelling the same phrase again and again.

"Where did they take Sona!? WHERE DID THEY TAKE SONA!?"

Master Yi had just realized that the worst has happened. Sona has been kidnapped. He was about to approach Kassadin and stop him from shaking the poor yordle when three persons suddenly appeared from behind them. One of them surveyed the surroundings and his eyes showed despair.

"No..."

Shen cursed under his breath at the realization that they have arrived too late. Akali and Kennen surveyed their surroundings to see if they could trace where Zed's ninjutsu had taken the group.

"Shen. What are you doing here?" Master Yi asked

"We came here to avert a crisis. But it seems we were too late."

By now Kassadin had stopped shaking Veigar and let him down. He had a blank expression on his face, one that told Shen and Master Yi that he was blaming himself for what had just transpired.

"How did you get a hold of this information?"

"It was Zed. He had come to warn us about this around a month ago, but my pride got the better of me. If only I had listened to my guts and opened that scroll right then and there…"

"There's not use in blaming ourselves for this blunder. For now we must focus our energies into finding out where they have taken the Maven."

"May I ask Master Yi, but what does Sona have to do with all of this?"

"Kassadin may have the answers but…" Master Yi paused awhile as if thinking if what he speculated held any sense. "…something tells me that Sona about to be used to unleash oblivion unto Valoran."

Shen's eyes widened. Zed had been telling the truth all along. His warnings held some merit after all. But he was too prideful to realize it. Kassadin now noticed that Master Yi and Shen had come. He approached them both and looked at them with hateful eyes.

"Now, Kassadin, calm yourself and think. Don't go around Valoran looking for Sona. She could be anywhere. Right now, we should try and look for clues."

Kassadin turned back to where the yordle was and grabbed him. Returning to the two, he dropped Veigar to their feet and pointed.

"Here's your clue. Make him speak and I will hunt down Malzahar myself."

Master Yi wanted to knock some sense into him but refrained from doing so. With Sona gone, Kassadin had reverted back to his old self, a hateful and hostile lone wolf, caring for nothing but the protection of Valoran. Master Yi however did want to tell Kassadin that they would take Veigar to the yordles and figure out a way to bring him back to his own self. Kassadin wordlessly agreed and went on ahead.

"Veigar!"

Master Yi, Kassadin and the ninja trio brought Veigar towards a hut that sat on the edges of the beachline, among the flourishing palm and coconut trees. The hut belonged to the yordle group, where Teemo, Tristana, Ziggs, Heimerdinger and Lulu resided for the duration. They laid Veigar down on the mat of the hut and explained the situation without compromising the delicate details. Lulu ran towards the incapacitated yordle and embraced him, realizing immediately that something was wrong with him.

"What happened to him?"

"He has been touched by the Void. His eyes are telltale signs." answered Kassadin.

Lulu scanned the entirety of Veigar's body and tried to think up of a cure. She whispered something to Pix and held her hands over Veigar's eyes. Pix danced around Lulu's hands as he whisked out some sort of glittery powder. Lulu's hands glowed brightly as the dust slowly disappeared. Lulu lifted her hands from Veigar's face and to Kassadin's slight amazement; the traces of the void energies were gone.

"It's going to be awhile before he wakes up. If he does, I'm sure he'll tell you everything he knows."

Kassadin remained unmoved. He was impatient, only wanting to make his move to rescue Sona. Master Yi and Shen did not want to let themselves be in Kassadin's way once he knew where Sona was taken. Or rather, they could only hope that they were as fast as Kassadin and try to help him out in saving Sona. After a moment of waiting, Veigar slowly opened his eyes. Kassadin however, did not waste any time.

"Where did they take Sona!?" shouted Kassadin as he grabbed Veigar by the collar and held him up. Lulu sat helplessly as she let Kassadin hold him up like that. Veigar was screaming and flailing around at the sight of Kassadin's threatening gaze.

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!?" repeated Kassadin, this time shaking the yordle so hard that his head almost came off.

"Alright, alright! Please, stop shaking me."

Kassadin was listening, albeit still holding the poor yordle up.

"Where did they take her?"

"Malzahar… They… They took her…"

Sobbing, Veigar answered Kassadin's question. Hearing what he wanted to hear, he dropped the yordle to the ground and disappeared in a cloud of purple haze.

"Kassadin, wait!" Master Yi protested.

But it was too late. Kassadin had gone on his own to save Sona from the clutches of the man he hated the most.

"Why did they kidnap Mistress Sona?" asked Lulu as she held the terrified Veigar in her arms.

"If we do not act now, Sona will be the key to Valoran's oblivion." said Master Yi in a most despairing tone.

Kassadin had already travelled far before Master Yi and the trio began to trail him. He knew he needed their help but he wanted to go on his own as he moved faster that way. He took the boat that took him from the isle of Ionia back to the main continent of Valoran.

"The Institute of War eh? The League cannot save you this time Malzahar. You will pay for your transgressions."

The boatman cringed in fear of his lone passenger, obviously forced by the Voidwalker to take him back to the mainland. The man had agreed in fear of him but Kassadin assured that he would not be hurt. He wasn't ruthless, unlike the man he hunted down at this very moment.

"Hang on Sona. I will save you. I will not fail. Not this time."


End file.
